Sin Poder Dar Marcha Hacia Atrás
by Jade de Mara
Summary: Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha tienen bajo su poder a casi todas las naciones shinobis luego de ambos vencer a Madara y Obito. Hinata será tomada prisionera por la peculiar pareja de hermanos y ella comenzará a ayudarlos involuntariamente... Una extraña versión de la trama del manga/anime. Con leves toque de NaruHina pero predominará el SasuHina. Universo Alterno
1. Chapter 1

Los soldados shinobis marchaban por los terrenos de la casa solariega de los Uchihas hasta detenerse frente a la escalinata principal donde un joven apuesto los esperaba. Escoltaban a una joven vestida con un simple uniforme gris el cual indicaba que ella provenía de la cárcel. El joven bajó los escalones para mirarla y caminó alrededor de ella, la mirada insolente despertando cada nervio femenino.

-Al fin, nos conocemos… -e hizo un enfásis burlón, - Hyüga Hinata.

Ella movió su cabeza en un gesto rígido de afirmación, -Uchiha Itachi. –y adpotando el mismo tono burlón, -O debería decir, nuestro gran señor.

Ese era su auto proclamado título. Él explotó en carcajadas y toda la piel femenina se erizó.

-Me gustas. Tienes la arrogancia de los Hyüga. –le dijo a sus espaldas.

Ella se irguió aun más, conteniendo el impulso de girar su cabeza para mirarlo. Él continuó caminando alrededor suyo, pensativo.

-Esta noche habrá un gran banquete en nuestro honor. – y se detuvo frente a ella, esos negros ojos inescrutables la miraron fijamente.

Sólo unos meses atrás habían aniquilado al gran Madara y a su acólito, Obito. Unió sus fuerzas junto a su hermano para derrotar al _"invencible" _Uchiha. Itachi estaba consciente de que no hubiese podido alcanzar tal victoria sin la ayuda de Sasuke. Ahora ambos iniciaban un nuevo gobierno. Pero para obtener su objetivo primero tenía que demostrar su dominio y autoridad.

-La celebración será para mi hermano, Uchiha Sasuke y yo. Vendrán todos los señores feudales a entregarnos sus pactos de alianzas. Y tú, mi querida Hyüga, serás un ejemplo de todo aquel que decida resistirse a mí.

Él levantó la mano para indicarles a los soldados que se retiraran con ella.

**-o-**

Vestida con un delicado y exquisito kimono en tonos azules y violetas, Hinata se dirigió a donde le señalaron. El acontecimiento se estaba desarrollando en el enorme jardín. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado; ella apretó los dientes, hasta el maldito cielo parecía cooperar con el insufrible Uchiha. Caminando entre los asistentes, no pudo evitar admirar el buen gusto en la presentación del lugar. Continuó su caminata hasta llegar a un _"trono"_ o al menos eso parecía el lugar donde Itachi estaba sentado, en un tipo de elevado estrado que contenía una silla vacía a su lado. Ella supuso que debía ser la que su hermano, Uchiha Sasuke, utilizaría.

-Hinata.

Su repuesta a ese saludo fue uno irrespetuoso, -Itachi.

A lo que él simplemente sonrió con frialdad, -Puedes sentarte.

Volvió a rechinar los dientes cuando esa mano señaló uno de los escalones justo a sus pies. Con toda la dignidad posible, se acomodó, echando sus hombros atrás e irguiendo su cabeza en un ademán apropiado de su estatus; era una Hyüga y se conduciría con tal nobleza.

La pelinegra ignoró la mirada curiosa de todos los señores feudales que hacían acto de presencia frente a su soberano, proclamando su fidelidad y beneplácito ante su autoridad. No le importaba para nada que en sus ojos viera cierta lástima. Ella muy bien sabía lo que implicaba estar sentada en ese lugar; Itachi pregonaba con ese gesto que ella era su concubina.

Pero no fue hasta que llegaron _ellos_ que toda la situación la sacudió inmisericorde. Esa helada mirada le caló hasta lo más recóndito de su alma, reconociendo la desaprobación de su padre. Y su hermana, la miraba con algo parecido a pena y disgusto. Por unos segundos se sintió flaquear pero se recuperó inmediatamente. No se arrepentía de su decisión de seguir al rubio con su innato deseo de justicia y luchar en un principio contra la tiranía de los Uchihas, Madara y Obito y más tarde contra los hermanos Uchihas. Era orgullosa de ser miembro del grupo rebelde y jamás negaría su afiliación.

-Hyüga Hiashi. – dijo Itachi con voz libre de toda emoción, -Es un placer tener una vez más su solidaridad y evidencia de fidelidad a los Uchihas.

-Y es nuestro honor servirle, nuestro señor.

-Dígame, Hiashi, ¿qué opina de la inesperada afiliación de su hija tanto a mi hermano como a mi?

-Discúlpeme, pero, ¿de qué hija me habla? Hanabi siempre ha profesado su fidelidad hacia usted y su hermano.

Y haciendo una ligera genuflexión, se alejó de la presencia de ambos, Hanabi siguiéndole de cerca.

Hinata hubiese preferido que su padre le propinara una bofetada; el golpe habría sido más tolerable que al dolor que esas duras y frías palabras causaron al desgarrarle el corazón. Apenas conteniendo las lágrimas, que brillaban en sus ojos lilas, recorrió con la mirada el festejo, procurando ahogar e extinguir la angustia de la total indiferencia de su padre.

Fue entonces que lo vio, esa imponente figura desplazándose entre los invitados. La mirada obsidiana observaba todo a su alrededor con un aire impersonal, la turba abriéndose a su paso. Los negros ojos se posaron en ella y el tiempo pareció detenerse. No necesitaba que le dijeran quien era, el parecido con Itachi era inconfundible, no obstante, el hermano menor era mucho más apuesto. Un aura siniestro permeaba alrededor de la figura masculina, uno que la hipnotizaba al tiempo que la oscura mirada le mantenía subyugada, ahogándola en un mar de emociones sombrías y amenazantes.

Todo a su derredor se esfumó mientras caminaba hacia ella con pasos sigilosos, premeditados, como el de un gato que acecha a su presa y un escalofrío recorrió todo a lo largo de su espalda. Era imposible desviar la mirada. Al detenerse frente a ella, él extendió su mano.

-¿Me daría el honor del siguiente baile?

Ni por un segundo le engañó ese aire generoso. Tenía la belleza de un ángel e, igualmente, el alma maligna de un diablo.

-Por supuesto. – fue su contestación indiferente. Aunque su orgullo le compelía a negarse, no era ninguna tonta.

Ella alargó su mano, cual no fue su sorpresa cuando besó sus nudillos con galantería. Tuvo que ordenar a sus pulmones que resumieran la respiración, sintiendo esos labios en su piel, la mirada negra sobre la suya.

Sumida en un tipo de delirio, se permitió guiar hasta el área preparada para las parejas que desearan bailar. Fue muy propio, simplemente rodeando la cintura femenina con un brazo sin atraerla al fuerte cuerpo de manera inadecuada, guardando un espacio respetable.

-Así que al fin puedo conocer en persona a la famosa "Recopiladora".

No permitió que sus palabras le afectaran, siguiendo los pasos del baile que él dirigía, aceptando el sobrenombre con el que la conocían en todo el País de Fuego.

-Y al fin conozco al gran Uchiha Sasuke.

Una diminuta sonrisa escalofriante apareció en los labios masculinos, -A sus pies, Hyüga Hinata.

Reprimió el instintivo impulso de bufarle, incrédula de su ofrecimiento. Uchiha Sasuke no se colocaba a los pies de nadie.

-¿Qué hará ahora el dobe sin sus servicios? – la alejó de si para darle una voltereta y la haló suavemente de regreso al círculo de su brazo.

Ese apelativo confirmó los rumores que circundaban a los dos adversarios. La inverosímil amistad que existió una vez entre el rubio y el pelinegro era el cotilleo del grupo.

-Neji está con él.

Él asintió, -¿Y también se lo tirará?

Sintió el color ascender por su rostro, entendiendo lo que insinuaba.

-Entre Naruto y yo no existe nada. –replicó entre dientes, mortificada y enfurecida.

-Ah.

No volvieron a hablar, continuando con el baile, los ojos de los invitados sobre la pareja singular.

-No tengo necesidad de habilidades de ese tipo. –resumió él imprevistamente, logrando que ella diera un pequeño brinco, sobresaltada, -Pero no soy de desperdiciar fuentes valiosas. ¿Tienes buen control sobre tu chakra?

-Sí. – murmuró ella.

-Muy bien.

Le volvió a dar otra voltereta y al regresar hacia él, rodeó su diminuta cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos, obligándola a mirarle, -Mañana comenzarás tu entrenamiento conmigo.

-¿Y si no deseara hacerlo?

-¿Estás tan deseosa de encontrar tu muerte? Aún Itachi no sabe qué hacer contigo.

La pieza terminó y los espectadores irrumpieron con un fuerte aplauso. Ella le miraba enfurecida, jadeando. Él devolvió su mirada con indolencia. Caminó con ella de regreso hacia su hermano.

-Te esperaré mañana, Hinata.

Y con esas palabras se retiró, dejando tras de sí a una confundida y desasosegada Hinata.

-0-

**Jade de Mara**: Hola. Nueva por estos lares.

Esta historia es un poco AU en el sentido de que Itachi y Sasuke dominan gran parte del terrritorio shinobi y Naruto dirige un grupo de renegados contra ellos. ¿Algunas referencias a Star Wars? Sí, pero en el mundo de Naruto.

Hinata es posible que sea un poco OC. Pero, estamos en un universo alterno, donde ella ha crecido en otro ambiente. Y a pesar de su OC, la mantendré fiel a su personalidad. Callada, reservada, con esa alma generosa y bondadosa que suele caracterizar a Hinata.

Espero que esta pequeña introducción les haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

A la siguiente mañana, Hinata fue escoltada hasta un lugar destinado para la práctica de artes marciales cerca del hogar principal. En nada era parecido al que existía en el hogar solariego de los Hyügas. Las paredes de madera estaban labradas con diseños ornamentales y hermosas lámparas elaboradas con bambú y seda colgaban del techo. Hasta su nariz llegó el acentuado olor a cedro del lugar. Irónicamente podía percibir cierto grado de paz emanando del área.

-Bienvenida a nuestro dojo.

Interiormente, ella se sobresaltó ante su inesperado comentario. No le había sentido cerca. Ojos lilas lo miraron detenidamente mientras él se acercaba. Ella admitía que se veía más esplendoroso a la luz matutina. Cierto aire de displicencia y apatía parecía rodear al menor de los Uchihas.

-Pueden liberarla.

Los soldados siguieron su orden y la despojaron de las esposas de sus manos. Sin desviar su mirada del oscuro Uchiha, se frotó las muñecas y las flexionó. Aunque aparentaba estar tranquila, todo los sentidos femenino estaban alertas. Después de todo él había ayudado a su hermano, Itachi, a ejecutar a Madara.

-No los necesito, pueden irse.

Los soldados hicieron un pequeña genuflexión de respeto y se marcharon, dejándola sola con el inquietante pelinegro. Lo vio acercarse a ella y esperó con estoicidad a que él hablara.

Hinata nunca pensó que Madara pudiese ser vencido. Ella eligió luchar junto a Naruto no solo porque él era el centro de su vida, sino porque opinaba que prefería morir de pie antes que vivir toda una vida arrodillada.

Madara había creído que era su derecho gobernar sobre todas las naciones. Fue una tarea que llevó a cabo con una mezcla de indiferencia despreocupada, en la creencia profundamente arraigada en su derecho a gobernar y en la confianza absoluta de que tenía la claridad de una vision; imponiendo una paz con la certeza inquebrantable de ejercer su mandato categóricamente. Él tenía la absoluta convicción de hacer lo correcto. Bien o mal, salvador o tirano, había labrado un camino y arrastró a todas las naciones shinobis para agruparlas bajo una sola nación sin dudarlo, uniendo naciones en guerra entre ellos mismos bajo una sola regla, deteniendo todas las guerras y los mantuvo de ese modo por la fuerza bruta y tiránica y con voluntad despiadada. Su palabra era ley ... había sido ley.

Y todo ese imperio que Madara había creado caía ahora sobre los hombos del pelinegro que ella observaba en silencio… sobre él y su hermano. Toda la maldita nación había tomado un nuevo curso… Todo estaba cambiando a su alrededor debido a él y su hermano. No obstante, todavía no sabían si para bien o mal de sus subordinados.

-Me gustaría poder aclarar unos puntos.

Ella lo miró detenidamente en espera de que terminara ese cáustico comentario.

-Nunca le he mencionado a nadie lo que voy a declararte. - y se aproximó aún más a ella.

Los negros ojos la miraban y ella experimentó la peculiar sensación de que querían entrar a su interior e intentar descubrir los secretos que llevaba escondido.

-Admito que los Hyüga son excepcionales en el manejo y control del chakra. Esa es mi razón principal por la que quiero adiestrarte… además de que eres mi conexión con el dobe.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el singular apelativo. En el pasado ella había escuchado a Naruto referirse al Uchiha como el teme. Cuando ella le preguntaba al respecto, el rubio simplemente se alzaba de hombros al tiempo que una diminuta sonrisa surgía en los labios masculinos, indicándole que existía entre ambos un particular secreto.

-Quisiera comenzar tu adiestramiento con una condición. – continuó él con impavidez.

Ella lo vio despojarse de su chokuto y colocarlo en el suelo.

-Te brindaré la oportunidad de atacarme.

Ella ladeó su rostro sin entender.

Una fría sonrisa curvó los labios del Uchiha, -No soy ningún tonto, Hyüga. Debes odiarme con cada gramo de tu ser… ¿no? Sospecho que sientes el urgente deseo de aniquilarme.

La bella pelinegra no dijo nada y esperó a que prosiguiera.

Él cruzó los brazos frente suyo y arqueó una ceja. –No puedes dejar pasar una ocasión como ésta.

Hinata todavía no se movía.

Sasuke miró hacia el lado, demostrando indolencia, -Vamos, no es posible que no tengas deseos de atacarme e intentar tomar provecho de lo que te estoy ofreciendo.

El comentario no provocó ninguna reacción en ella.

-Parece que necesitas un incentivo.

Ella lo observó recelosa mientras lo veía caminar hacia una pared. Alargando su brazo, él asió una de las armas que allí estaban expuestas. Se giró con presteza y se la lanzó. En un impulso automático, Hinata levantó su mano para atraparla en el aire. Era un rokushakubō de bambú.

-¿Son agradables tus compañeros de celda? – y le sonrió con frialdad, -Yo los elegí.

Hinata contuvo el aliento al pensar en los criminales que había co-existido con ella por ninguna otra razón que para hacer de su vida un infierno. Apretando los dientes, agarró con más fuerza la pértiga.

-¡Qué noble control de tus instintos! – se mofó él y volvió a acercarse, -¿Siempre eres tan tímida? Ayer no fuiste tan parca.

-Ayer pensaba que hoy sería ejecutada.

-¡Oh! Ahora entiendo…

Hinata no se permitió engañar ante su falsa gentileza.

Un dedo masculino delineó el rokushakubō, la mirada obsidiana muy interesada en el camino que iba trazando. Los ojos lilas no se alejaban de ese rostro que opinaba estaba muy cerca del suyo para su paz mental.

-¿No te has preguntado como pudimos capturarte?

Esa inesperada pregunta despertó las pequeñas campanas de alarma en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Hicimos un intercambio, el dobe y yo…

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿A su grupo no llegó algun miembro recientemente?

El repentino dolor que arremetió contra su corazón la dejó sin aire, la punzada agonizante entumeciendo todo su cuerpo.

-No es verdad. – musitó ella, no quería creer en sus palabras pero los datos se seguían uno detrás del otro en una brutal impiedad.

-¿Estás segura?

A su cabeza llegaron fragmentos; Shikamaru hablando con Naruto sobre un subordinado que deseaba desertar a los hermanos Uchiha, alguien muy cercano a ellos. Ella podia comprender la urgencia en ayudar al desertor y al igual que entendía las razones; la información que pudiesen recopilar sería inconmensurable. Intentó buscar en su memoria el nombre del que quería huir del bando contrario a ellos pero parecía eludirla.

-Haruno Sakura. –dijo él con apatía.

Ella lo miró, ojos desorbitados, recordando la pelirrosa que recibieron. Entonces, ¿era ella? ¿Cuál era el motivo de mantener su identidad en secreto? La desconfianza inició el dañino ejercicio de corroer su fe y certidumbre. Naruto era incapaz de desecharla. No era parte de su carácter y esencia hacerle un tipo de engaño como ese… pero entonces, ¿de qué otra manera podía explicar la manera en qué fue capturada?

-Ella debe estar ocupando ahora el lugar vacío que dejaste en su cama.

Todo sucedió en un turbulento instante. Brincó sobre él activando su byakugan con toda la intención de lastimar y herir, furiosa. Él estaba preparado para su reacción, esquivando sus ataques. Sin embargo, no le hizo desistir. De veras que quería patearle el trasero al Uchiha.

-Nunca utilices tus emociones para guiar tus ataques. – le dijo él con un tono monótono.

Inconscientemente, ella trató de calmar su rabia. Estaba decidida a golpear de alguna manera al patán arrogante.

-Muy bien, ahora trata de buscar algún punto débil en tu oponente. – continuó él indolente, mientras seguía eludiendo sus golpes, aun sin darle uno de los suyos.

Luego de unos minutos, sin dificultad alguna, le tomó por ambos brazos y la detuvo. La volteó con un movimiento rápido que aunque imprevisto fue muy preciso. Ella tenía toda su espalda reclinada al recio cuerpo del Uchiha, pudiendo percibir su calor corporal y cada línea de la figura masculina. Su próxima maniobra fue inesperada, el brazo masculino subiendo y apretando su cuello. Colocó sus manos sobre el fuerte brazo y procuró alejarlo pero sin resultado alguno. Ella sentía con cada segundo que transcurría que sus pulmones parecían encenderse en fuego por la falta del preciado elemento.

Tan solo cuando apenas sentía que perdería su consciencia, él la liberó. Ella cayó al suelo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Lo sintió caminar y detenerse justo frente a ella y alzó su cabeza.

Ojos lilas miraron los azabaches, jadeando. Esa sonrisita intolerante apareció en los labios masculinos.

-Tienes mucho que aprender, Hyüga, pero tienes el potencial. No todo está perdido.

Hinata miró algo asombrada a los dos soldados shinobis que la escoltaron entrar al dojo. Habría jurado que el indolente Uchiha les había dado la orden de la hora precisa que vendrían a buscarla.

-Llévenla a su habitación. – Sasuke les ordenó.

Luego de observar como la escoltaban fuera del lugar, Sasuke abandonó el dojo para toparse con su hermano. Levantó la vista momentáneamente. Itachi era algo más alto que él.

-Itachi. - Él asintió con sequedad en reconocimiento.

-Tenemos que hablar. - dijo Itachi, nunca dispuesto a posponer las cosas, puesto que no le agradaba postergar las confrontaciones.

Ojos negros permanecían cautelosos mientras estudiaba a su hermano mayor durante varios segundos, deseando decirle que no pero, con el más mínimo de los gestos, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras reconocía la solicitud. Ambos caminaron en dirección a la oficina privada de Itachi. Entraron al grande y gris estudio, con decoración monótona y sobria, y Sasuke se detuvo justo al frente del enorme escritorio en espera de que Itachi ocupara la silla detrás de éste.

Los dos se mantuvieron dónde estaban durante un lapso silencioso, Sasuke esperando a que su hermano iniciara la conversación, negándose a parpadear ante la insistente mirada.

-Estás jugando un juego peligroso. – dijo Itachi al fin.

Sin dar la impresión de haberse movido, la postura de Sasuke cambió de expectación a una de desconfianza, -Siempre estoy jugando juegos peligrosos. ¿A cuál te refieres?

-A la Hyüga.

La expression de Sasuke no se modificó.

-Quiero que cortes todo contacto con ella.

-No haré tal cosa. – le replicó Sasuke, su terquedad innata saliendo a flote.

Cada encuentro con su hermano era, en cierto modo, un tipo de debate o lucha, en las que a veces ganaba y en otras perdía, pero rara vez daba marcha hacia atrás sin una muy buena razón pues no era parte de su naturaleza hacerlo.

Tampoco lo era en la naturaleza de su hermano, -Entonces me veré en la obligación de ejecutarla.

Sasuke vaciló, ignorando la extraña explosión de adrenalina que despertó tal amenaza.

-No harás tal cosa. – siseó él.

Itachi cerró sus ojos por varios segundos, demostrando con esa acción que no le agradaba el estado en que se encontraba su hermano.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – y bajó la voz como si implorara, -¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que ella se fue y te abandonó por _él_?

-No es asunto tuyo. – respondió Sasuke, mirando despreocupado hacia el lado.

-Todo lo que haces es asunto mío.

Itachi descubrió que había cruzado los límites cuando todo el cuerpo de su hermano se tensó y los negros ojos parecieron centellear… entonces el breve estallido de emoción desapareció, Sasuke se acercó al escritorio y colocó ambas manos sobre la lisa superficie de madera. Su voz fue fría y desconectada, -Estoy seguro de que no te atreverás a llevar a cabo esa amenaza; no eres un asesino a sangre fría.

-¿De veras? ¿Acaso has olvidado a nuestros padres? Fui yo quien acabé con sus vidas.

El semblante de Sasuke se mantuvo impasible, solo el rechinar de sus dientes le advirtió que esas palabras no fueron de su agrado. Conocía toda la historia detrás de su motivo para hacerlo, sin embargo, era un tema que aún le incomodaba.

-Y de todos modos, estoy seguro de que no le harás daño a la Hyüga. Ella es un eslabón muy importante para lo que queremos hacer.

Itachi suspiró y volvió a repetir, -Quiero que dejes de verla.

-No dejaré de hacerlo.

Itachi miró a su hermano, la indignación y la exasperación latente en su interior. No tenía ni la más absoluta idea de cómo hacerlo cambiar de razón, salvo en la forma que siempre hizo con todos a su alrededor, como un adversario o a quien ordenar para intimidar a su antojo.

-Yo te hice lo que eres. - afirmó, voz cortada por la ira.

Los ojos de Sasuke ardieron con acusación. -¿Y se supone que te de las gracias?

-No, pero sí espero tu respeto.

Sasuke suspiró en silencio. Quizás el tiempo había endurecido tanto a su hermano como a él. No obstante, era imposible negar que Itachi sintiera algo por él. Ese era su modo de expresarle que se preocupaba por él.

-Itachi, sé lo que estoy haciendo.

-¿Y eso crees? – Itachi dudaba de su certeza, - Eso no fue lo que presencié hace unos minutos atrás. Tu objetivo es quebrantarla y moldearla a tu modo. Estás permitiendo que te arrastre el deseo de venganza.

-¿Venganza? – dijo él burlonamente, - No, hermano, la palabra es muy pequeña para lo que realmente quiero hacerle a _él_.

-Naruto no es responsable de que Sakura te abandonara.

-Creo haber mencionado que no quería volver a escuchar su nombre en mi presencia.

Ante esa demanda, Itachi se limitó a arquear una ceja en un gesto de displicencia.

-Estás jugando con fuego, Sasuke.

Una sonrisa desprovista de emoción apareció en los labios del hermano menor, -Y ese elemento es mi favorito, querido hermano.

-o-

Un bólido con los colores marrón, blanco y vino entró a la caseta de Naruto.

El rubio estaba sentado detrás de una larga mesa y que había estado observando un mapa junto a Shikamaru hasta ese momento, levantó sus azules ojos cuando la imprevista visitante arribó. Inmediatamente la reconoció, era una de sus mejores soldados, reconocida por su amplio conocimiento en armas.

-¿Puedes explicarme a qué clase de misión nos enviaste?- vociferó la peli castaña.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo, confundido y miró a Shikamaru, quien a su vez miraba a Tenten algo desconcertado.

-Las despachamos a investigar lo que se hallaba en ese almacén. – replicó Shikamaru en su acostumbrada voz perezosa, -Una fuente fidedigna nos informó que en ese lugar se hallaban proyectos y planos importantes de los hermanos Uchihas.

-¿Quién fue esa fuente? – reclamó Tenten enfurecida.

Naruto, que se había mantenido en silencio escuchando, de improviso preguntó, -¿Dónde está Hinata?

La pelicastaña dirigió su mirada hacia él, sus marrones ojos parecían lanzar dagas. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente le arrojó un papel doblado a su escritorio. El rubio agarró la hoja, temeroso de lo que leería. Todo su rostro bronceado palideció al leer el breve mensaje.

"_Gracias por la Hyüga. Sasuke."_

..

**Luna07**: Será Sasuhina. X-) Pero, gracias por decir que de todas formas lo leerías. Eso vale mucho. ;-p


	3. Chapter 3

La habían dejado sola con sus pensamientos durante el resto del día. Aunque no del todo sola – dos guardias shinobis vigilaban la entrada de su cuarto, de pie a cada lado de la puerta. Así lo pudo confirmar al activar su byakugan. Al principio, había estado incómoda bajo su constante escrutinio silencioso, pero con el tiempo había racionalizado que no parecían dispuestos a interactuar o interferir con ella en lo absoluto. Por último, había decidido simplemente ignorarlos, y vagó alrededor de la enorme habitación. Era un cambio placentero y agradable a la celda de la prisión.

La habitación consistía de una cama, mesa con dos sillas, una puerta que daba a un baño personal, una enorme cómoda con varias prendas de vestir al igual que en el vestidor a un extremo del lugar. Tenían juegos completos de ropa que variaban desde la acostumbrada chaqueta utilizada por los shinobis con sus respectivos pantalones, algunos camisones de dormir hasta exquisitos kimonos. Todo lo cual, de una manera inquietante y perturbadora, eran de su talla. Hinata se sintió incómoda. La habitación estaba destinada a ser de ella, eso estaba claro. Ahora, que a ella le agradara lo que eso implicaba…

Ella se sentó en la cama a mirar a través de las ventanas que estaban aseguradas con barrotes de metal. Le había intranquilizado de gran manera haber hallado esa ropa que parecía haber sido elegida para ella. Ese descubrimiento sólo lograba reafirmar lo que Sasuke le había dicho. Las manos femeninas, que estaban sobre los pantalones de su uniforme gris, se aferraron al material, estrujándolo. No podía aceptar la idea de que Naruto la hubiese intercambiado. Su rubio era incapaz de realizar tan indigna acción.

La pelinegra se enfureció consigo misma por albergar las dudas. Él requirió su presencia en la misión, señalando que ella era una pieza primordial. ¿Sería acaso por esa razón? ¿Existía la posibilidad de que hubiese llegado a un acuerdo con Sasuke? ¿De qué otro modo podría visualizarlo puesto que al llegar les habían estado esperando? Era doloroso, pero percibía que había entrado a una emboscada. Gracias a Kami, los shinobis no le hicieron daño a Tenten, simplemente lanzaron un tipo de gas que la dejó inconsciente. No quería pensar cual fue la reacción de su compañera al no hallarla con ella; era muy sobre protectora.

Hinata se negaba a creer que Naruto fuera el autor de tal vileza. Su honrado y fiel rubio, dispuesto a defender el indefenso y ayudar al inocente.

Abatida, se permitió derrumbarse sobre la cama y subiendo sus piernas, asumió una posición fetal. Sus ojos lilas estaban opacos y se perdieron ante el paisaje que podía divisar a través de las ventanas, el cual ella no le prestó atención. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y humedecían el cubrecama. No era posible, no podía serlo…

(0)(0)

Sakura era una joven acostumbrada a solo recibir admiración de parte de la populación masculina, por esa razón no podía entender el inesperado tratamiento que estaba recibiendo de Naruto. Tan pronto como él hubo entrado a su caseta, rodeó el cuello femenino con su mano y la alzó en vilo. Los azules ojos centelleaban con oscuras emociones.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero motivo de estar aquí? Te aconsejo que tengas mucho cuidado como respondes.

Nunca antes había experimentado ese miedo paralizante, al tiempo que esa mano apretaba su garganta, obstruyendo el paso de aire.

-¡Contéstame, maldita sea!

Alguien carraspeó a sus espaldas.

-Quizás si liberas su cuello…

Renuente, Naruto obedeció la orden de Shikamaru. La pelirrosa cayó al suelo y comenzó a toser. El rubio la observaba sin ningún grado de simpatía por su estado, cerrando los puños a su lado. Estaba realmente furioso de haber sido engañado.

Sakura se levantó y miró a los dos shinobis rebeldes con recelo, -No entiendo…

-El almacén del cual nos hablaste que contenía información valiosa, estaba totalmente vacío. –le informó Shikamaru, su perezosa voz traicionando lo que realmente sentía en ese momento. Compartía la ira de Naruto, no obstante, alguien debía de tomar el control de la situación sin permitir que las emociones gobernaran las circunstancias, -Las dos shinobis que enviamos hallaron una tropa que esperaba por una de ellas.

Los verdes ojos se abrieron de tal manera que ambos tuvieron la sensación de que saltarían fuera del hermoso rostro.

-No es posible… - musitó ella en un hilillo de voz.

-Perdimos unas de nuestras mejores shinobis. – replicó un impasible Shikamaru con voz monótona.

Sakura rápidamente reconoció que su posición frente a ellos no era la más deseable. La probabilidad de ser juzgada y enjuiciada como una agente doble era muy alta. Sintiendo que sus piernas flaqueaban, buscó una silla para sentarse.

-Y ustedes piensan que estoy haciendo el trabajo sucio de los Uchihas.

-Yo no lo pienso. – dijo Naruto, - Estoy seguro de que lo haces.

Ella miró primero al rubio y luego al pelinegro, dudosa de como abarcar el tema de su inocencia.

-Bueno, - comenzó ella, procurando hacer que ellos vieran el error de su suposición, -creo que si fuera una doble agente, primero intentaría ganarme su confianza antes de llevar a cabo algo así.

-Touché. – afirmó Shikamaru, aun su rostro desprovisto de emoción alguna, -Y también es posible que pensaran que tu linda cara nos ayudaría a confiar en ti.

Naruto lo miró, algo incómodo, -Shika.

El pelinegro perezoso giró su rostro a mirarlo, -Neh, simplemente analizo todas las posibilidades. Es imposible negar que ella es atractiva. Desde un punto de vista estratégico, sería tonto de mi parte no aprovechar esa faceta en contra de mi enemigo.

El rubio llevó su mano hasta su cabeza y la rascó pensativo, -Entonces, ¿es culpable?

-Eso aún no puedo precisarlo. Necesito más datos puesto que no puedo negar que su argumento sea plausible.

La joven pelirrosa los miraba anonadada. La situación era irreal y en cierto nivel tenía un matiz jocoso llegando a albergar el escepticismo de la posibilidad de que el rubio fuera el líder de la coalición rebelde en contra de los Uchihas. La mirada azul intensa se posó en su rostro y por varios segundos la paralizó, logrando que volviera a reafirmarse que sí tenía un líder frente suyo.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces con ella, Shika?

-No sería mala idea buscar a Sai; sus tácticas de interrogación siempre han dado buen resultado.

Un involuntario escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo femenino ante las palabras del pelinegro.

(o) (o)

Ojos cerrados, tirado bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, Sasuke mascaba de un trozo de hierba. Esperaba con paciencia la llegada de un viejo conocido que estaba seguro de que muy pronto haría acto de presencia.

-Muchacho.

Sin abrir sus ojos, el Uchiha permitió que una diminuta sonrisa curvara sus labios.

-Fukasaku. Hacía largo tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Se irguió a mirarlo, el viejo sapo no había cambiado.

-Sabes a que he venido.

-Sí; el dobe quiere que le devuelva a la Hyüga, ¿no es así?

-Eso es así. – el sapo se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada severa.

-Hn. Tendrás que decirle al dobe que la Hyüga se queda conmigo.

Fukasaku reprimió el impulso de saltar sobre él. Naruto le pidió que intentara razonar o al menos, indagar sus razones para mantener a Hinata prisionera. El rubio tenía mucha confianza en él, demasiado si le preguntaban a Fukasaku.

-Al chico le gustaría saber si puede llegar a tener algún acuerdo contigo.

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja, -¿Cuál?

-Hacer un intercambio.

-No. Quiero a la Hyüga.

Esa contestación enfureció al sapo, -¿Qué quieres con ella?

Por un breve instante, Sasuke no dijo nada. La expresión de su rostro manifestaba estar reflexionando.

-El dobe tiene un interés particular en la Hyüga.

-El mismo interés que tendría por cada uno de sus compañeros de armas.

-No. El suyo es uno muy personal.

-No sé de qué me hablas, muchacho.

Fukasaku apenas daba un paso hacia atrás al presenciar la maligna sonrisa que apareció en los labios del Uchiha.

-Sabes de que te hablo. La Hyüga y el dobe comparten algo. Ella intentó negarlo. Me imagino que él le ha pedido que lo haga para protegerla.

Sería imposible pensar que no existe algo entre ellos dos luego de la reacción de la pelinegra cuando él le echó en cara que muy pronto otra persona compartiría la cama del dobe.

-Me quedaré con ella. Si la quiere de regreso, que venga él mismo a buscarla.

Fukasaku movió la cabeza de lado a lado, apenado, -¿Qué te ha sucedido, muchacho? Has cambiado…

-Todos cambiamos. – fue la respuesta indiferente de Sasuke, -He crecido y dejado atrás las infantiles fantasías de un mundo perfecto. Solo el dobe continúa detrás de su falsa ilusión.

Se colocó de pie, los negros ojos observando al viejo sapo con indolencia, -Lo estaré esperando… si es que decide venir.

Fukasaku lo vio alejarse, una extraña mezcla de tristeza y frustración embargándolo. Guardado en sus recuerdos estaba la imagen de otro muchacho con una personalidad diferente a éste, uno que compartía el mismo ideal del chico. ¿Cómo alguien podía dar esa transformación radical?

(o) (o)

Sasuke entró a la habitación tarde en la noche sin prestarle atención a los dos guardias posteados a cada lado de la puerta. El cuarto estaba en penumbra. Divisó la bandeja con la cena intacta sobre la mesa. Frunció el ceño; no le complacía la idea de que ella no se alimentara debidamente. Era su determinación tener una discípula alerta y dispuesta a hacer su parte. Caminó hasta la cama donde estaba Hinata, inmóvil y vistiendo aun el uniforme de prisión. Su aguda mirada pudo detectar rastros de lágrimas en el pálido rostro.

La observó detenidamente, arrogante y frío como el hielo, aprovechando que ella dormía. Admiró la larga cabellera del color de una noche de verano sin luna, los labios rosados entreabiertos como en cierto placer secreto, las espesas pestañas oscuras sobre esa piel diáfana y tersa como la suave porcelana.

Sacudió su rostro, enojado consigo mismo. No era su negocio admirarla y mucho menos entretener la idea de que su belleza era espectacular y fascinante.

-Hyüga. – le llamó él con rudeza.

Reaccionó rápidamente, activando su byakugan y adoptando una posición ofensiva. Sasuke no sonrió pero le entusiasmó su pronta actuación evidenciando así que era una buena soldado shinobi.

-Te darás una ducha y vestirás una de las prendas dispuestas para ti. Luego comerás la cena que se te ha servido.

Ojos lilas le enviaron una mirada desafiante, -Puede ser que sea tu prisionera pero no eres mi dueño.

La mirada obsidiana se mantuvo helada al tiempo que se acercaba a ella, -Oh, no, querida Hyüga, - su voz cargada de sarcasmo, -muy pronto descubrirás que eres absolutamente mía y harás lo que yo diga sin protestar.

Antes de ella ser capaz de moverse, él estaba casi sobre ella y asió su barbilla con la mano, largos dedos clavándose en la delicada piel. Los oscuros ojos miraron profundamente los lilas mientras una amarga sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios masculinos, -Eres mía y haré contigo lo que me plazca.

El escalofrío que desfiló a lo largo de su columna la sacudió con violenta crueldad, sintiéndose a la merced de ese ángel vengador e inhumano.

-Te daré una advertencia: aprende rápido cuál es tu lugar y las cosas te irán mejor. No es parte de mi carácter ser misericordioso y gentil. En nada me parezco a tu dobe.

Luego la empujó y ella perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de modo estrepitoso al suelo.

-Báñate, cámbiate y come.

Él no esperó para contemplarla hacer lo que le ordenó. Su soberbia era extralimitada, confidente de que ella no sería capaz de desafiarlo y abandonó el cuarto.

Por varios minutos ella consideró la posibilidad de retarlo, debatiéndose en su interior una batalla. Desconocía hasta qué extremos llegaría el Uchiha para doblegarla y obligarla a seguir sus mandatos. Al tiempo que su rabia desaparecía, se le facilitaba pensar y apreciar sus posibilidades. Concluyó que lo preferible en ese momento era seguir sus órdenes. Sería factible enfrentarse a él si tomaba un baño –lo que lograría relajarla- además de que no sería conveniente para ella no estar concentrada, lo que no lograría alcanzar con un estómago vacío y el constante pensamiento de saciar su hambre. Su lado lógico le advertía que ese era el camino correcto a tomar por ahora, aunque su corazón gritara a voz viva que debía enviarlo al séptimo infierno.

Después de todo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuánto tiempo permanecería entre sus enemigos.

.-.-.

**Jade de Mara**: Otro capítulo corto. Lo sé. Pero, también si espero a que mi musa decida ayudarme a escribir más dejaré pasar mucho tiempo entre las actualizaciones.

**JSMA-SasuHina**,** Luna07, kary landero 3**, **Hinata ilove 90** y **lady-darkness-chan**;muchas gracias a todos ustedes por tomar de su tiempo para dejarme saber que piensan de mi historia. Es agradable y no niego que satisfactorio saber que les gusta.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo primero que Hinata vio al abrir sus ojos a la siguiente mañana fue una mirada violeta sobre la suya. Su reacción fue instantánea, le propinó una patada al extraño sujeto en sus partes privadas. Abandonó la cama con grácil celeridad y lo miró tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose y musitando sonidos incomprensibles.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – reclamó él cuándo recuperó su voz, si bien aún tenía un matiz algo agudo.

-¿Qué debía pensar al despertar y hallar a un desconocido encima de mí?

Él se irguió y Hinata lo pudo apreciar mejor. Tenía cabello blanco y a través de su sonrisa depredadora, podía apreciar una dentadura puntiaguda.

-Simplemente quería ver por mí mismo el motivo de Sasuke para estar obsesionado contigo. No lo culpo. – y él se relamió, - Eres un deleitoso pequeño bocado.

Ella no contuvo el impulso de levantar sus manos y activar su byakugan, -Te advierto que no te acerques…

-Neh, no haré nada. Sasuke me lo prohibió. Solo he venido para escoltarte.

Ella ladeó el rostro pero en ningún momento bajó su guardia.

-Aparentemente, el baka quiere que tú establezcas algún tipo de conexión con nuestro grupo. – él suministró la información al advertir su rostro interrogante, -He sido elegido para ser el primero en conocerte.

Ella retrocedió un paso involuntario cuando él se aproximó.

-Ojos de Hyüga. – comentó él en voz baja, -Siempre he pensado que son escalofriante; dan la impresión de que miras a alguien sin vida.

No era la primera vez que Hinata escuchaba algo parecido. Suigetsu la observó por varios segundos más en silencio y los ojos lilas tomaron un tono de cautela.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – su pregunta fue inesperada, -Sasuke siempre se refiere a ti como la Hyüga.

-Hinata.

-El mío es Suigetsu.

Ella inclinó su cabeza en un movimiento apenas imperceptible, en un ademán de cortesía. Consideraba que toda la situación era absurda.

-Te he traído el desayuno. – Suigetsu informó al sentir el opresivo silencio caer sobre ambos, -Estaré esperándote afuera en lo que terminas para escoltarte hacia donde te espera Sasuke.

La pelinegra le vio salir y sacudió su cabeza con un balanceo sucinto, presintiendo que había entrado a una situación compleja e irreal.

.-. .-.

Hinata permaneció inmóvil, procurando en todo lo posible ignorar esos ojos azabaches que la miraban de un modo insolente. El singular shinobi la había escoltado hasta el dojo otra vez. El Uchiha estaba en el lugar esperando a que ella llegara. Los enigmáticos ojos recorrieron su rostro, luego sintió esa mirada posarse en su barbilla, deteniéndose por varios segundos en la amoratada piel y percibió un cambio apenas imperceptible en él. Inmediatamente ella desechó la idea como una alocada imaginación suya. Él era incapaz de experimentar emoción alguna, mucho menos sentirse culpable.

-¿Desayunaste?

-Sí. – contestó ella, sus ojos lilas situados en algún punto indefinido.

Sasuke miró a Suigetsu; buscaba su confirmación. El peli blanco asintió.

-Hn.

Fue un sonido ininteligible de aprobación. No deseaba volver a repetir lo sucedido de la noche anterior. Intentó en todo lo posible ignorar la pequeña vocecita en la parte posterior de su cabeza que le indicaba que no le agradó ver la delicada piel maltratada y aceptar que él fue el responsable.

-Gracias, Suigetsu.

Y sin más, el susodicho hizo un gesto de respeto hacia Sasuke y le lanzó una sonrisa depredadora a Hinata.

-Confío que ya estés tomando la actitud adecuada. – dijo Sasuke al estar solos.

-Si así lo quieres creer. – ella se alzó de hombros.

-Deberías hacerlo. Muy pronto descubrirás que solo me tienes a mí.

-Eso no es cierto, tengo muchos amigos que estoy segura pronto vendrán por mí.

Se aproximó a ella.

-No lo harán.

Ella giró su rostro a mirarlo, desconcertada ante la seguridad de su aseveración.

Él observó cada emoción cruzar por el bello rostro; negación, duda, miedo, exteriorizándolas sin inhibición alguna. Esa manifestación fue un cambio refrescante aunque ingenuo. Era una pena reconocer que todas esas emociones serían sacrificadas, en su mundo no había cabida para esos sentimientos inútiles. No obstante, serían muy útiles para retorcer y manipular porque toda emoción intensa era una debilidad, guiándolo hasta su propósito final: lealtad.

-No te creo.

El pelinegro se alzó de hombros, despreocupado ante la opinión femenina. El dobe no lo sabía, pero entre su grupo habitaba un subordinado de los Uchihas. Tenía la certeza de que había debido comenzar a propagar las sospechas sobre la verdadera naturaleza de Hinata. No sería difícil, después de todo, su padre, Hiashi Hyüga, había juramentado su lealtad tanto a Itachi como a él.

-Has perdido todo contacto con tus _"amigos"_ de hoy en adelante. – le informó él con voz inconmovible, -Es mejor así. Ellos eran un yugo alrededor de tu cuello que te mantenía atada y detenía tu verdadero desarrollo. Tu galán dobe solo estaba utilizándote para pelear batallas que él no podía.

-No sabes nada de él. – ella replicó, ofendida y enojada.

-Por el contrario, lo conozco muy bien. Mucho antes de él formar su insignificante banda de renegados.

Hinata se mantuvo callada, en espera de que él continuara hablando. Siempre fue grande su curiosidad sobre ese peculiar pasado en el que ambos compartieron donde ganaron sus respectivos sobrenombres: dobe y teme. Pero, para su desilusión, él sólo añadió:

-Conoce a tus enemigos, Hyüga.

Enemigos. Ella no sospechó que tal eventualidad se haría real con sigilosa rapidez.

.-. .-.

-Naruto… tenemos que hablar. – la preocupación en la voz de Shikamaru fue perturbadora.

-¿Es sobre el interrogatorio de la pelirrosa?

Shikamaru hizo un gesto negativo y titubeó por unos segundos, -Es sobre Hinata.

El rubio sintió que el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies. Ojos azules miraron detenidamente los marrones, temiendo escuchar lo peor. Si algo le llegara a suceder a ella, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Shikamaru colocó en la mesa frente a Naruto varios pergaminos con un código que no entendía estampados con un extraño sello.

-Estaba en la caseta de Hinata.

Naruto lo miró sin poder descifrar que quería decirle su mano derecha. Shikamaru desvió su mirada, lamentando lo próximo, -Hace un año que sabemos de la existencia de un espía entre nosotros.

Si la circunstancia hubiese sido otra, el ninja perezoso quizás habría encontrado el humor en la situación. Los azules ojos casi saltan fuera del rostro al entender la implicación. Luego, su rostro perdió todo color, indicándole que el rubio estaba furioso.

-¡Por Kami, Shikamaru! – dijo Naruto con sequedad mientras sostenía uno de los pergaminos para mirarlo.

-No estamos señalando a un culpable… todavía. – le replicó Shikamaru con voz neutral. Conocía a Hinata y también estaba teniendo problemas para aceptar la evidencia incriminatoria justo al frente de él, -Lo que si sabemos con certeza es que los pergaminos tienen un mensaje codificado.

-¿Y estás seguro que estos pergaminos son de Hinata? – Naruto estaba poco dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente.

-No; no lo estamos. – aseguró Shikamaru suavemente, intentando calmar la ira de Naruto.

-Pero ella ha estado con nosotros desde hace cinco años.

- Sabemos de la existencia del espía desde hace un año; lo que no sabemos es por cuánto tiempo lleva ese mismo entre nosotros.

-¿Y han decodificado los mensajes?

-No del todo.

Shikamaru estaba en lo cierto y por supuesto, sabían de su existencia, por casi un año habían tratado atraparlo. Pero siempre había evitado todas las trampas sutiles y bien cuidadosamente tendidas.

-No dudo de que estos mensajes pertenezcan al espía. – una mirada turquesa se posó sobre la marrón, -Lo que discuto es la identidad del propietario de esta evidencia.

Naruto se sentía físicamente enfermo. Hinata no podía ser la espía. Sacudió su cabeza ante cada dato que Shikamaru le presentaba.

Era su unidad, en la que también estaba Hinata, la que siempre parecía estar involucrada en cada situación comprometida, tambaleándose de un incidente peligroso a otro, como si le estuviesen esperando. Como muy bien dijo Kiba en una ocasión, que la unidad personal de Naruto parecía ser un magneto para las emboscadas y estar a un tiro de piedra de los Uchihas.

-Me niego a creer que fue ella.

Shikamaru suspiró, -Yo también, Naruto. Estaré personalmente dirigiendo a los decodificadores para así tener una respuesta lo más pronto posible.

-Estoy seguro de que no es necesario hacer hincapié en la importancia de que sea un proceso rápido…. O la importancia de mantenerlo en secreto, por ahora.

Shikamaru no pudo contener la mueca de desaliento ante lo último que pidió el rubio, -Es un poco tarde para mantenerlo en secreto.

Naruto cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, descorazonado, reconociendo lo rápido que viajaban los rumores por el grupo.

.-. .-.

En contraste con su primer encuentro, el Uchiha había sido reservado en su sesión de entrenamiento. Fue extraño para Hinata su trato formal. Él simplemente se dedicó a comprobar que tan rudimentario y básico era su conocimiento, siendo más bien una revisión de lo que ya ella sabía.

-Es suficiente, por ahora. – anunció Sasuke.

Hinata se detuvo, alerta y en ningún momento bajo la guardia.

-Me preguntaba… - comenzó el pelinegro, -¿qué edad tenías la primera vez que tu padre te aborreció?

Ella no dijo nada.

-No es ningún secreto que eres una desterrada, Hyüga, una deshonra para tu clan desde mucho antes de unirte a la bandada de los renegados que dirige el dobe.

Ella frunció la boca en una mueca de desagrado, -No es de tu incumbencia.

-Por el contrario, - y volvió a preguntar con los ojos entrecerrados, -¿Cuántos años tenías cuando tu padre deseó tu muerte?

-¡Eso no es…!

-¿Cuántos años? – estalló él en una llamarada de ira sofocante.

-Siete. – algo dentro de ella se desmoronó.

Sasuke se acercó a ella, su aliento caliente en el cuello femenino, -¿Cuántas veces viste el desprecio brillando en sus ojos?

-No lo sé… - y era cierto había perdido la cuenta.

-¿Cuántas veces no deseaste ganar su reconocimiento pero todo lo que alcanzabas era su odio y su rechazo?

Hinata cerró sus ojos, procurando alejar de su cabeza las dolorosas memorias. El Uchiha continuó, inmisericorde.

-Trataste de al menos ganar unas cuantas migajas de su amor pero solo recibías humillación, una detrás de la otra.

-Detente. - se quedó sin aliento. -No quiero pensar, no quiero recordar…

-El dolor te hará poderosa -, continuó la voz monótona del Uchiha esta vez cerca de su oído e irónicamente, tenía un dejo hipnotizante, -¿Te duele?

Ella no pudo responder. Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, escapando a través de su voluntad endurecida.

-¿Dónde estaba tu padre mientras llorabas sola en las noches? ¿Acaso le importaba tu dolor, tu sufrimiento?

Ella apretó los dientes, -Él no lo sabía.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía.

Unas fuertes manos se posaron en sus hombros y la obligaron a girarse. Una suave voz le ordenó, -Abre tus ojos.

Así lo hizo ella, parpadeando ante la escena que la recibió. En ningún momento escuchó a alguien entrar al dojo. Al frente suyo estaba su padre, esposado.

-Puedes vengarte ahora. – dijo Sasuke con un tono provocador.

"¡No!" gritó su mente, luchando para empujar el horror de vuelta a la profundidad de su alma donde había sido desterrado, mirando la espada en su mano. La misma que había utilizado durante su entrenamiento con el Uchiha unos minutos atrás.

Venganza…

-Él no está armado. – protestó ella.

-¿Y? A él no le importó agredirte con sus insultos y palabras hirientes cuando eras una niña. Si eso no es estar desarmado ante el ataque de un adulto… - y se alzó de hombros, - no sé qué más podría serlo.

Ante sus horrorizados ojos, su padre se dejó caer de rodillas, -Por favor, hija, perdóname.

-Muy tarde para pedir perdón, ¿no crees Hiashi?

Ella observaba toda la escena, sintiéndose desconectada, al tiempo que las náuseas la aguijoneaban. Toda la ira, rabia y dolor la impulsaban a llevar a cabo la orden de Sasuke. Sentía el urgente anhelo recorriendo su brazo… pero no podía hacerlo. Esa parte íntima y esencial de su ser la detenía, obligándola a encarar lo erróneo de llevar a cabo la acción. Era su padre, por todo lo sagrado.

-No puedo matarlo. – murmuró ella, aun llorando, -No puedo.

Ella divisó el alivio en el rostro de su padre. No obstante fue de corta duración.

-Muy bien. – dijo Sasuke como un mal presagio.

Antes que Hinata pudiese hacer algo al respecto, Sasuke desenfundó su espada y en un movimiento veloz, cercenó ambas manos del hombre. Hiashi lanzó un alarido lleno de dolor. Ella intentó correr hacia su padre pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo.

-¡Suéltame! – reclamó ella.

-¿Sabías que cuando ordené que lo trajeran ante mi presencia y le dije que sería ejecutado al día siguiente me hizo todo tipo de ofrecimientos? Tú fuiste uno de ellos.

Las piernas femeninas flaquearon sin embargo, no se derrumbó en el suelo. Él aun la sostenía. Ojos lilas no pudieron desviarse de esa mirada obsidiana.

-Tienes mucho que aprender, Hyüga. Estás colocando tus lealtades en los lugares equivocados.

.

.

.

**Jade de Mara**: Así que escribí a un Hiashi insensible y de poco honor. Esa no es la visión que tengo de ese personaje pero para propósitos de mi historia, si lo es. ¡Ah, las ventajas de un universo alterno! Casi todo es posible y juegas con los personajes a tu agrado.

Quisiera darles las gracias a: **lady-darkness-chan**, **Yuki Jonico**, **Amit Roca**, **kary landero 3**, **Tsuki**, **Rogue** y **Lucychibi. **Sus comentarios son para mi como lo es el sol para la flor o el agua para el sediento. Hacen mi día. Estoy muy agradecida por cada uno de ellos. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Era asombroso como se establecía con rapidez una rutina. Hinata, sentada en su cama y vestida para un nuevo día, intentaba esperar con paciencia la entrada de quien fuera su escolta en ese día. Luego de haber sido escoltada por Suigetsu, al siguiente día apareció otro peculiar personaje. Tenía cabello naranja-rojizo y encrespado con ojos del mismo color. Si bien su carácter era contrario al de su compañero de grupo: callado y reservado, muy parecido al suyo.

Después de aquel funesto día en el que Sasuke mutiló a su padre, ella no volvió a saber nada más de su progenitor. Pero tampoco le dio importancia puesto que todavía ella estaba batallando con la declaración que le hizo Sasuke sobre su padre. Siempre había sospechado que el líder del clan Hyüga no la tenía en alta estima, mas nunca intuyó que tan baja era su opinión de ella. Fue doloroso escuchar que su padre había tratado de alcanzar algún acuerdo con el Uchiha utilizándola a ella.

De igual manera, la pelinegra había perdido toda esperanza de ser rescatada. Transcurrían los días hasta transformarse en semanas, solidificando la declaración de Sasuke. Nadie vendría por ella. Las dudas pasaron a ser certidumbres con la dolorosa realización de que había sido desechada, que la habían intercambiado por la pelirrosa. Si no, ¿qué otro motivo podía existir para estar allí todavía? Sentía como algo indefinido moría poco a poco en su interior mientras el tiempo avanzaba y no veía otra solución que creerle a Sasuke, aunque la idea le pareciera repugnante.

"_Yo confiaba en ti, Naruto… Hubiese dado mi vida por ti y la causa por la que luchamos y todo lo que hiciste fue mentirme y usarme. Nunca te importé… nunca le he importado a nadie… "_

En un principio, cuando se repetía esas palabras en su interior las acompañaba con amargas lágrimas. Ahora, solo sentía que la horrible realidad se introducía y agujereaba su alma, como un gusano dañino que carcomía sus esperanzas y certezas.

No obstante, en ciertas ocasiones se hallaba ante la terrible encrucijada y dudaba de Sasuke. ¿Acaso Naruto la había utilizado? ¿Cómo saber si Sasuke simplemente jugaba con ella y enmarañaba las circunstancias a su provecho? Retorciendo la verdad para sus propios fines. Ella presentía que lo único que hacía era correr en pequeños círculos donde no alcanzaba llegar a ningún destino. Entonces ella solo tenía la seguridad de su lento e ineludible descenso a la oscuridad. La sentía cercana y cada día que pasaba, la escuchaba llamándola.

Todo parecía conspirar contra ella, demasiados detalles y coincidencias para poder asimilar, dificultándole encontrar un camino a través de tantas telarañas por si sola. Podía sentir como iban triturando sus resistencias, sentir su determinación vacilar y su oposición debilitarse. ¿Cuál era el sentido de luchar? Estaba sola.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse fue una bienvenida distracción. Y aún más la sorpresa de quien había entrado, viendo que tenía _una _nueva escolta. Ojos lilas miraron detenidamente a la inesperada aparición quien traía su bandeja con el desayuno. Recibió el mismo escrutinio de parte de unos ojos rojos. Luego de varios segundos de silencio de contemplación mutua, la nueva persona decidió romperlo.

-Así que tú eres la Hyüga de la que tanto me han hablado Suigetsu y Jügo.

Hinata no reprimió el impulso de levantar su barbilla.

-Ahora entiendo la razón. – continuó la otra, -No puedo negar que eres bonita. Pero esos ojos…

La pelinegra no podía precisar con exactitud las emociones de la pelirroja puesto que la examinaba, desconectada e impávida, como si ella fuese un espécimen extraño.

-Y tú eres… - Hinata quería que detuviera su descortés mirada.

-Karin. – y en un gesto que parecía ser un tipo de hábito inconsciente, se empujó las gafas para acomodarlas arriba sobre su nariz.

Se sentó en una de las sillas y la miró expectante, -¿No vas a comer? Esa fue una de las órdenes que Sasuke más recalcó.

Renuente, Hinata tomó asiento en la otra silla desocupada, quedando frente a la otra. Desconfiaba de las intenciones de su inesperada compañía.

-Sasuke tiene un alto concepto de ti.

Hinata había acabado de tomar una cucharada de la crema que le habían preparado.

-Lo dudo tanto. – murmuró la pelinegra, escéptica.

-Por supuesto que sí. Él opina que tienes mucho potencial.

La Hyüga no estaba segura a donde quería llegar Karin. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, incrédula.

-No confías en mí.

-¿No es obvio?

-Entonces estamos en un callejón sin salida, porque yo también desconfío de ti. Tú perteneces a un bando y yo al contrario.

-No estoy tan segura de pertenecer a alguno… - musitó Hinata involuntariamente.

-Una marginada, puedo entenderlo… los Uzumaki no somos exactamente muy bien aceptado por los demás clanes.

-¿Eres Uzumaki? – esa aseveración llamó la atención de Hinata pues solo conocía, hasta ese entonces, de un Uzumaki… Naruto.

-Sí. Mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña y anduve por muchos años sin rumbo alguno hasta que Sasuke me halló y me pidió que me uniera a él.

La información fue inesperada pero bien recibida. Arrojaba cierta luz al peculiar carácter del oscuro Uchiha. No volvieron a hablar, Hinata continuó consumiendo su desayuno y Karin simplemente se dedicó a observarla en espera de que finalizara. La pelinegra presentía que la pelirroja la evaluaba en silencio para determinar hasta qué grado podía fiarse de ella. Opinaba que solo el tiempo podría darle una respuesta a su reparo.

Al terminar su desayuno, como era de costumbre, siguió a Karin hacia el exterior de su habitación. Sin embargo, muy pronto advirtió que no estaban tomando la ruta usual.

-Éste no es el camino al dojo.

-No iremos al dojo. Itachi quiere hablar contigo.

-Pero Sasuke…

-No se encuentra entre nosotros. Se ha ido con Suigetsu y Jügo a llevar a cabo una misión.

Hinata procuró despreciar la repentina desilusión que surgió en su interior e ignorar la pequeña vocecita en la parte posterior de su cabeza que protestaba la indiferencia de Sasuke al no informarle nada al respecto. Enmudecida –y algo herida aunque quisiera negarlo- caminó junto a Karin. Entraron a un tipo de estudio sobrio.

-Gracias Karin. Eso sería todo por ahora. – dijo Itachi quien se hallaba de pie.

Karin inclinó su cabeza en un movimiento sucinto demostrando su respeto y se retiró.

-Espero que el trato recibido durante tu estancia en mi hogar haya sido uno adecuado.

-No puedo quejarme, mi señor.

El hombre, que era una versión más adulta de Sasuke, le envió una pequeña sonrisa, -Vamos, no hay que ser tan formal. Puedes llamarme Itachi.

Ella asintió con un diminuto movimiento de su cabeza. Él no tomó asiento y Hinata, siguiendo su ejemplo, se mantuvo de pie.

-Sasuke me ha dicho que eres una buena alumna y que captas todo con rapidez.

No respondió, esa declaración fue inesperada. Nunca se lo había mencionado a ella.

-Sakura nunca alcanzó tu nivel.

Definitivamente, esa era una mañana de muchas sorpresas.

-¿Sa… Sakura? – tartamudeó ella, perpleja.

Itachi arqueó una ceja, -¿Acaso mi hermano no te dijo que estas tomando el lugar de Sakura?

Vaciló por unos segundo, intentando buscar la manera de responder a esa pregunta adecuadamente, -Bueno, no en esas precisas palabras. Pero llegó a mencionar algo sobre un… i_ntercambio._

-¿Así es como él lo llama? – e Itachi movió su rostro de lado a lado, incrédulo, -Mi hermano necesita lecciones en cómo tratar a una dama.

Hinata se alzó de hombros para indicarle que no le daba importancia.

-No dudo de que harán un equipo formidable.

Ella desvió su mirada para ocultar su aprehensión y murmuró, -Gracias.

-¿No estás de acuerdo?

-Yo… - ella tragó saliva, -…no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de _asociaciones_.

-Asociaciones. – repitió él como si meditara en la palabra, -Me gusta la palabra que también puede interpretarse como una alianza o un pacto.

Itachi la miró detenidamente por unos cuantos segundos para luego añadir con certeza, -Aunque te parezca increíble, es eso lo que queremos.

Hubo terminado de hablar cuando una inesperada expresión de dolor cruzó por el rostro de Itachi y fue inmediatamente reprimida. Hinata no pudo evitar hacerle la pregunta.

-Discúlpeme, pero, ¿se siente bien?

Hubo una pausa en el ambiente, o al menos eso sintió ella antes de que él respondiera, -Sí… por ahora.

-¿Quiere que llame a alguien?

Él negó con su cabeza. Ella tuvo la sensación de que tenía una batalla con algún tormento interior. Sin esperar a ser llamada, se acercó a él y le ofreció de su sostén mientras lo guiaba a la silla detrás del escritorio.

-Es necesario estar bien… es mucho lo que aún tengo que alcanzar.

Ella murmuró, -Sasuke… ¿lo sabe?

Una diminuta sonrisa intuitiva apareció en los labios, considerando la conducta de Hinata.

-Lo sospecha. – contestó él.

Su respiración, que hasta hace unos segundos era una agitada, se normalizó.

-Te necesitamos, Hinata. Eres muy primordial para nuestro objetivo.

-¿Y cuál es ese objetivo?

-Todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo, no antes ni después.

Ella lo miró indecisa, mordiendo su labio inferior. El hermano mayor no pudo reprimir la débil risa que brotó de su garganta ante la mueca de la Hyüga. Sin ella percatarse de ello, presentaba una imagen encantadora.

-Me alegra advertir que mi hermano aún no ha obtenido su propósito contigo. Todavía mantienes esa personalidad refrescantemente ingenua y amable.

-No comparto la misma opinión.

Ojos azabaches, similares a los de Sasuke, se posaron sobre su mirada lila, con un brillo persistente, -Puedo apreciar que sí has adquirido cierto aire sombrío pero has podido permanecer en esa cuerda floja en la que aún no te permites caer al abismo de la oscuridad. No tienes la capacidad para adentrarte completamente a nuestras tinieblas. Mi hermano nunca logará corromperte totalmente.

Hinata no sabía si esa aseveración la sosegaba o la angustiaba aún más. La incertidumbre de no pertenecer a ningún grupo o bando corroía la poca seguridad que tenía en sí misma.

-No es necesario pertenecer a algún lado.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, ¿acaso también podía leer pensamientos?

-Tienes un rostro muy expresivo, Hinata. Es fácil leer que pasa por tu cabeza.

La pelinegra intentó disimular su perplejidad. Él la había llamado por su primer nombre.

-Pero como te dije, aunque nuestra naturaleza humana en ocasiones nos lo pide, no es imperante pertenecer a un grupo. A veces solo precisamos ser la otra mitad… ser parte de una pareja.

Ella se irguió aún más y replicó con voz glacial, -Yo no pienso ser la pareja de su hermano.

-¡Ah! Lo olvidaba… tu corazón tiene un dueño. –él utilizó un tono indulgente, -Uzumaki Naruto.

-Naruto no es…

-Es inútil que lo niegues. Tanto mi hermano como yo conocemos de tu relación con Naruto.

Giró su rostro hacia el costado, -Si es que se le puede llamar así.

Itachi no perdió a la vista la manifestación de dolor y rabia que cruzaron por el delicado rostro. Se mantuvo callado, ponderando como discutir el tema.

-Hinata. – le llamó él suavemente, como si le hablara a un niño, -No creas todo lo que te diga Sasuke. Es mi hermano y lo quiero a pesar de que reconozco que no es un dechado de virtudes.

El Uchiha colocó sus ojos sobre una zona indistinta del enorme escritorio, ojos negros se tornaron algo opacos.

-El rencor y la ira dirigen la vida de mi hermano y siente una particular animosidad hacia Naruto. No obstante, irónicamente, comparte cierta afinidad con él. – y dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata, -Y ese esencial detalle ayuda a calmar mi inquietud sobre el bienestar de mi hermano, aunque me entristezca saber que mi hermano no pueda tener la misma relación conmigo. La nuestra está cargada de hostilidad que proviene de su parte hacia mí y no puedo culparlo. Por tal motivo me alegra saber que tiene a Naruto. Uno no puede existir sin el otro. Dos fuerzas aparentemente contrarias y de igual manera se complementan una con la otra. Muy pronto advertirás que a pesar de su dureza y frialdad, se preocupa por todos aquellos cercanos a él.

Luego de varios segundos de silencios, en los cuales Hinata meditó en las palabras de Itachi, ella dijo suavemente, algo sobrecogida, -Verdaderamente quieres a tu hermano.

-Sí. – contestó Itachi con solemnidad, -Al igual que pienso que tú, del mismo modo que Naruto, son una buena influencia para Sasuke.

-.- -.-

Hinata tenía sobre la mesa de su habitación varios pergaminos que Itachi le había entregado y que deseaba que ella leyera. Muchos de ellos describían y detallaban técnicas que solo podía hacer un Uchiha. Aparentemente, era su voluntad que ella adquiriera más conocimientos sobre las técnicas poderosas que eran exclusivas del clan. Al igual que el elemento principal de sus miembros que, en la gran mayoría, lo era el fuego.

Ella no estaba muy entusiasmada cuando Itachi le asignó la singular tarea, sin embargo, al iniciar la lectura, su interés fue cautivado. No era mucho lo que se sabía de los Uchihas pues varios años atrás fueron exterminados por el mismo Itachi y ahora solo quedaban él y su hermano. Le fascinó leer sobre las diferentes evoluciones del Sharingan y sorprenderse que no todos alcanzaban a desarrollarlo totalmente. Por primera vez sintió la curiosidad de conocer hasta que nivel había llegado Sasuke. Rememoró una ocasión que escuchó a Naruto hablar sobre ello con Shikamaru pero no le prestó mucha atención; ahora se arrepentía.

Unos leves toques a su puerta le arrancaron de su ensimismamiento. Esperó a que entraran –por lo regular tocaban a la puerta pero no esperaban a su consentimiento para entrar. Era Karin quien esta vez le traía la cena.

-Hola. – la saludó Karin.

Hinata solo sonrió. La vio colocar la bandeja frente a ella y de nuevo, se sentó frente a la otra.

-Itachi tuvo una larga conversación contigo.

-Sí. – contestó Hinata al tiempo que tomaba los pergaminos y los ubicaba cuidadosamente sobre su cómoda. Luego se sentó a comer.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó Karin luego de varios minutos al advertir que Hinata no decía nada más.

Confusa, la pelinegra la miró, -¿Entonces qué?

Karin hizo una pequeña mueca de desaliento y moviendo sus manos enérgicamente, le respondió, -Quiero saber que te dijo. Hablaron por mucho tiempo.

Ella se alzó de hombros, - Sobre mi entrenamiento y de Sasuke.

La otra se acercó más a la mesa y le miró detenidamente, -¿Qué dijo de Sasuke?

Hinata no supo que pensar del extraño comportamiento de la pelirroja.

-¿Te… gusta Sasuke?

Karin enrojeció, balbuceó y movió sus manos agitadamente para indicarle que no, -En un principio, sí. Tenía un caso de enamoramiento horroroso. – y sus ojos se tornaron ensoñadores, -Ahora mi perdición es Suigetsu.

La dulce Hyüga le lanzó una mirada llena de desconcierto. No opinaba que Sasuke fuese alguien ideal para pareja pero tampoco lo era el peliblanco que aparentemente tenía una insaciable sed de sangre.

-¡Oh! – atinó ella a decir, reprimiendo todo comentario por el temor de ofender a Karin.

-Sasuke es muy complejo; Suigestsu es más asequible y menos enredado. Lo que ves es lo que tienes.

Hinata sencillamente le sonrió; si la pelirroja quería opinar que un homicida era menos complicado ella no sería quien para cambiarle de idea. Cada cual tenía su opinión.

-¿Y qué te dijo de Sasuke?

La pelinegra le miró incierta; no sabía cuánto revelarle. Karin, rápidamente captando su recelo, le dijo, -¿Sabes? Después de acompañarte hasta la oficina de Itachi, comencé a pensar. – y algo cohibida, añadió, - Y llegué a la conclusión de que sería agradable tener alguna compañía femenina en el grupo. No hay muchas mujeres entre nosotros. Solo somos Konan, tú y yo… Y Konan, - Karin se alzó de hombros, - es algo mayor que nosotras, tiene otros intereses diferentes a los nuestros.

El nombre le era familiar, -¿Quién es Konan?

-Ella es miembro del grupo que dirige Itachi, los Akatsuki. Nosotras pertenecemos al que dirige Sasuke, Taka.

Al mencionar el grupo Akatsuki, Hinata recordó quien era; la hermosa joven adulta que siempre tenía una mirada sombría y que tenía la gran habilidad de crear ninjutsu de papeles.

Karin la miró expectante. Hinata se mordió su labio inferior, pensando detenidamente la oferta que le hizo la pelirroja.

-Podemos intentar conocernos poco a poco… - dijo la pelinegra sin querer prometer lo que quizás no pudiese cumplir.

Todo el rostro de la pelirroja se iluminó con una sonrisa, -Es un buen comienzo.

**. . . **

**Jade de Mara: **Y otro pequeño capítulo más, al igual que un poco más tarde de lo que acostumbro actualizar. ¡Ah, la vida! No se puede ir en contra de su corriente.

Sobre Karin, no sé, quise darle otra imagen distinta a la del manga/anime.

Mis agradecimientos a: **La Crazy Writer**, **lady-darkness-chan**, **kary landero 3**, **Mitsuji Hitsagi** -siento mucho que sean cortos, a ver si puedo escribir más en los próximos, **nn**, **Caro** y **Lucychibi **por compartir sus opiniones y dejarme saber que piensan de mi historia. ¡Muchas gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

En los siguientes días, Hinata comenzó a tener una nueva visión de Itachi. En nada se parecía a la imagen que siempre percibió de él; un hombre con deseos de poder y ansias de matar. Durante la ausencia de Sasuke, Karin la escoltó hasta la oficina del Uchiha luego de ella finalizar su desayuno. La dulce Hyüga compartió horas de interesantes charlas con el pelinegro, en las cuales discutían sobre los pergaminos que había leído a urgencias del hermano mayor de los Uchihas.

En un principio fue inaudita la imprevista metamorfosis de Itachi. Ella podía percibir que a él le agradaba su presencia. Con cada visita la aprehensión femenina disminuía al advertir el genuino interés de Itachi en sus opiniones e ideas. Se sentía desconcertada de que el hombre joven, que tenía bajo su mando a todas las naciones shinobi, la escuchara y aprobaba sus pensamientos e ideas sobre las distintas lecturas.

Al igual que fue una experiencia reveladora leer todos los pergaminos referente al clan Uchiha. Hinata jamás sospechó que detrás de toda esa aparente apatía de un Uchiha se ocultaba un ser gobernado por sus emociones. También descubrió que se inclinaban a alcanzar un tipo de conexión o enlace con una persona y no eran muy afines a los grandes grupos. Ese inesperado hallazgo le indicó que quizás era Sakura el motivo detrás del resentimiento de Sasuke hacia Naruto y la causa que lo impulsaba a herirla emocionalmente y en ocasiones, a extralimitarse en su ejercicio físico con ella hasta agotarla. Por lo visto era enorme su rabia hacia el rubio y la utilizaba buscando una forma de venganza contra Naruto.

Era inequívoco que Sasuke amaba a Sakura.

-¿Hinata?

Ojos lilas buscaron la mirada obsidiana.

-Pareces estar a miles de kilómetros de aquí. – le comentó Itachi con una tenue sonrisa.

-Disculpa. – murmuró ella.

La peculiar sensación abrumadora en su presencia había desaparecido y ella se había habituado a su trato informal.

-Un ryo por tus pensamientos.

Ella sonrió a medias, -No creo que valgan mucho.

-¡Ah, vamos, Hinata! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que desparezca esa desvalorizada percepción de ti misma?

La pelinegra desvió su mirada mientras se alzaba de hombros. No era nada sencillo eliminar años de constante humillaciones y menosprecios por parte de su padre.

-¿Admiras a Naruto?

Por breves segundos lo miró aturdida ante su brusco cambio de conversación.

-Sí. – replicó ella con certidumbre.

Itachi pareció evaluar su respuesta por varios minutos. Hinata intentó esperar, aunque se sentía inquieta ante su insistente mirada.

-¿Porqué?

Hinata no contuvo su entusiasmo, -Él es valiente, decidido, honesto, siempre ve lo positivo en toda situación… - ella se detuvo al ver que él levantaba su mano.

-Sin lugar a dudas, lo admiras. – dijo Itachi de buen humor.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Ahora, dime, ¿no crees que alguien tan admirable podría interesarse en otra persona igual de espléndida?

Abrió su boca para refutarle pero no emitió sonido alguno puesto que no encontró como objetar ese argumento. No obstante, de improviso ella realizó lo que siempre había estado bajo sus narices pero que nunca se tomó la molestia en analizarlo.

-También admiras a Naruto.

Fue una revelación caída del cielo. Había reparado en la sinceridad en su voz al hablar del rubio.

-¿Por qué negarlo?

Lo miró anonadada, -Pero, entonces…

-¿Por qué estamos en bandos contrarios? – él decidió finalizar esa aseveración por ella, -Alguien tiene que alimentar la oscuridad para que la luz pueda brillar y ser divisada.

Hinata sacudió su cabeza lentamente y deseó formularle una pregunta pero él se antepuso, -Hinata, ¿has jugado shogi?

-No pero he visto a Naruto jugarlo con Shikamaru.

-No sabía que a Naruto le gustara.

-No le gusta. – y ella sonrió, -Es Shikamaru quien lo obliga para que ejercite su lado estratégico y razonamiento lógico. Naruto detesta el juego y en muchas ocasiones Shikamaru lo utiliza como un método de castigo para Naruto.

Itachi permitió que una jovial carcajada abandonara su pecho. Luego de aquietar su risa, preguntó, -¿Te gustaría aprender? Hace tiempo que no lo juego y me agradaría volver a reanudarlo para ejercitar mis destrezas.

-Me gustaría. – respondió ella entusiasmada. En esas últimas semanas se había encariñado del enigmático Uchiha y se complacía de verlo contento. Él no le había dicho nada, sin embargo ella se había percatado de que la desconocida dolencia lo estaba fatigando y agobiando cada vez más.

-Se encuentra dentro de aquel estante negro.

Ella siguió la dirección de su mano y caminó a buscarlo. Unos minutos más tardes ella estaba sentada frente a él, totalmente enfrascada, comenzando a interpretar cada movida, cada pieza y a concentrarse en el absorbente juego.

… … …

-¿Cuándo pensabas informármelo?

Naruto miró al imponente Hyüga que entró a su caseta. Esos ojos similares a los de Hinata permanecieron sobre los suyos, intransigentes. Había estado esperándolo pues le habían informado de su llegada de su última misión.

-Neji…

-Estoy esperando que contestes mi pregunta. – le interrumpió el Hyüga irritado.

-De acuerdo, Neji, no te lo informé pensando que la noticia podría distraerte durante la misión.

El orgulloso joven movió su cabeza brevemente, asintiendo ante las palabras del rubio, -Lo puedo entender, lo que no comprendo es porque todavía no has ordenado que le vayan a rescatar.

-Neji, existen varias circunstancias que nos detienen.

Él simplemente le envió una mirada helada, -¿Cuáles?

-Está prisionera dentro del hogar patrimonial de los Uchihas.

-¿Y?

-Tú, mejor que nadie sabes lo bien custodiado que está ese lugar. Tanto Itachi como Sasuke viven en el lugar y lo utilizan como centro para sus operaciones militares.

-Opino que si planeamos una misión bien detallada podremos entrar a su celda y rescatarla.

-No es solo eso, Neji. – e hizo una breve pausa, indeciso de cómo afrontar lo próximo, -Hinata… está bajo investigación.

Neji estrujó el entrecejo. Naruto continuó, reconociendo que su vida corría peligro.

-Hallaron documentos sospechosos entre las pertenencias de Hinata.

-Por favor. – replicó un disgustado Hyüga, - Espero que no creas en esa acusación.

-No. – dijo él con voz ahogada, toda la situación estaba haciendo estragos con sus emociones, -Pero recuerda que tenemos que seguir un protocolo. –y murmuró derrotado, -Sabes que no puedo ir por encima del comité.

-¿Cómo es posible que Hinata-sama esté bajo investigación? ¿Cómo pueden saber si realmente es de ella? Si yo fuera un agente de los Uchihas, no escondería papeles y documentos al respecto entre mis pertenecías para no incriminarme.

-¿Y crees que no le he pensado? – y la mirada azul adoptó una expresión de aflicción, -¿Acaso piensas que no he buscado mil y una maneras para probar lo contrario?

Neji advirtió la angustia en Naruto.

-Todas estas semanas he estado pensando solo en ella. Hace unas horas Shikamaru me reprendió porque no estoy prestando atención a mis responsabilidades como es debido. –se giró bruscamente, mostrando su espalda a Neji, -Yo solo espero que Sasuke no se haya atrevido…

Al Hyüga le pareció ver a Naruto intentar contener un estremecimiento involuntario al tiempo que apretaba los puños a su lado. El rubio añadió en voz tenue y desolada, -¿Acaso crees que la incertidumbre no está acabando conmigo poco a poco? ¿Qué no estoy viviendo una horrible pesadilla de la que quisiera poder despertar?

Volvió a girarse para mirar a Neji.

-No tienes idea de las veces que me he visto tentado a abandonarlo todo para rescatarla. –la mirada turquesa estaba transida por la agobiante congoja, -Pero de igual forma, reconozco que ella nunca me perdonaría si decido renunciar a todo por ella.

El Hyüga no dijo nada, por primera vez colocándose en el lugar del rubio e identificándose con su dolor. Estaba entre la espada y la pared; no podía antagonizar a la junta, la cual Naruto persistió en crear para que el grupo mantuviera una dirección y no se desbandara. Él, al igual que todos, tenía que sujetarse a las normas; sería funesto para el grupo si no lo hacía pues sería destituido. Neji admitía que sin Naruto dirigiendo el grupo, todo estaba perdido. El Uzumaki era quien mantenía viva la esperanza con su simple presencia.

Él había alcanzado lo impensable, levantar un grupo insurgente contra Madara, obteniendo varias batallas victoriosas que aunque no había eliminado su autoridad sobre las naciones por completo pero si había conseguido que se tambaleara. Había demostrado ser un líder innato. Alejaba la oscuridad con su luz. Él creía y eso era todo lo que él necesitaba. Su fe inquebrantable en la justicia era lo que lo llevaba a levantarse y luchar. Esa creencia suya que reconocía la dignidad humana inherente que exige una igualdad de tratamiento y el mismo derecho a vivir.

Neji había aprendido a respetar su juicio puesto que en más de una ocasión había demostrado su capacidad no tan solo para dirigir en combates complejos como resolviendo pequeñas insurrecciones dentro del mismo grupo.

-Varios años atrás no lo hubiese pensado y habría ido en su rescate pero ahora… - comentó Naruto desesperado.

-Te debo una disculpa, Naruto. Nunca debí haber dudado de ti. Y no fue correcto de mi parte haber colocado sobre ti más problemas de los que ya tienes.

-Neji, no quiero que pienses que la estoy abandonando…

-Por supuesto que no. A pesar de que me angustia saber que Hinata-sama es prisionera de los Uchihas, admito que tu lugar es aquí entre nosotros. Eres nuestro líder y respeto tus decisiones.

Naruto asintió, entristecido, -Gracias, Neji.

… … …

Sasuke regresaba a su hogar como un endemoniado. Enfurecido consigo mismo, concedía que ansiaba verla otra vez. Suigetsu había cometido el grave error de vocalizarlo pero muy rápidamente aprendió a mantener sus opiniones para sí mismo luego de Sasuke haber replicado físicamente.

Era desconcertante como ella lograba que él perdiera el control aunque no lo evidenciaba ante la presencia femenina. No dudaba de que la Hyüga opinara que su imprevisto "sensei" era un hombre frío y calculador. No obstante solo bastaba que ella tuviese la destreza para ver su interior y descubriría la infernal batalla que se libraba en su alma. Realmente lo sacaba de sus quicios que ella lograra que él perdiera su acostumbrada percepción fría de las cosas. Sin embargo, de igual manera hallaba en su compañía algo que su alma ansiaba. Paz, sosiego y perdón.

Aunque tenía que darle crédito a la Hyuga. Era obcecada, cabezota y no cesaba en sus prácticas, incluso cuando él no era nada delicado con ella. El no aminoraba en nada la intensidad de sus golpes. No obstante, no la hacía desistir, ella lo intentaba, repitiendo de nuevo cada ataque, hasta que ella tenía la certeza de que dominaba la técnica.

En un momento dado durante las semanas del arduo entrenamiento, él advirtió que ella había superado a Sakura en muchas de las técnicas de taijutsu y en el manejo del chokutō e involuntariamente, se sintió satisfecho de los adelantos femeninos. Cada uno de los movimientos de la pelinegra se acoplaba a los suyos. Era irritante, inoportuno y… exhilarante. Estaba seguro de que le faltaba varias tuercas en su cabeza por permitirse experimentar tal emociones aunque era inevitable no hacerlo.

Ella despertaba en él urgencias particulares que no reconocía pues era la primera vez en su vida que las experimentaba. Al comenzar con las prácticas, cada vez que le tenía cerca, todo su ser era apoderado por ansias inesperadas. En ocasiones la tenía aprisionada en sus brazos, la espalda femenina reclinada de su pecho y tenía que contener el deseo de acercar su nariz a su cabello e inhalar su aroma singular. Al igual que varias veces se halló a si mismo observando ese rostro determinado y posando sus ojos en los labios, intentando adivinar como seria besarlos.

Por lo tanto, creyendo que tal vez era debido a que no había tenido compañía femenina en mucho tiempo, fue a mitigar sus lujurias en un burdel al finalizar su misión. Desistió de la idea, cuando al llegar, le solicitó a la dueña una oiran con ciertas especificaciones.

La mujer se echó a reír en su rostro con burla, -No tenemos ninguna Hyüga entre nuestras cortesanas.

Simplemente le envió una mirada glacial a la mujer y abandonó el lugar, caminando por la villa mientras analizaba sus emociones. Fue entonces que descubrió que era a ella, Hinata Hyüga, a quien deseaba poseer y no simplemente un caso de lujuria que necesitaba saciar con cualquier mujer. Ese hallazgo lo estaba enloqueciendo. Nunca supo que tanto control tenia de sí mismo hasta ese momento. Era insólito que ella despertara ese deseo masculino. Cada vez se le antojaba más hermosa, más seductora…

Apretó los puños, enfurecido consigo mismo.

¿Por qué tenía que codiciar a la mujer de Naruto? ¡Maldición! ¿No podía existir algo en esta vida en lo que pudiese superar al maldito dobe?

Irritado, Sasuke pensó que la mujer era también tan crédula e inocente. No era nada consciente de lo que despertaba en él. Además, lo había embrujado de tal forma que pensaba en ella en los momentos más inesperados del día. Se exasperaba por esas enajenaciones fortuitas, en las que se perdía rememorando sus ojos, su sonrisa, toda esa suave masa negra… y lo encolerizaba pensar que el corazón femenino era propiedad exclusiva del dobe. Honestamente, no entendía que demonios le pasaba.

A pesar de todos sus intentos en menoscabar la imagen del rubio ante la pelinegra, ella continuaba siéndole fiel hasta el punto que lo irritaba.

¿Qué tenía que hacer él para recibir aunque fuera una ínfima porción de ese amor?

Todo el cuerpo masculino se tensó. ¿De dónde carajo salió esa pregunta? Por supuesto que él no necesitaba del amor de la Hyuga. Era un maldito Uchiha y los Uchihas no mendigaban migajas, mucho menos de amor…

-Disculpe, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

-¿Ju?

Sasuke se percató, súbitamente, que algún momento dado durante su caminata había entrado a una tienda de la villa.

-Esa espada en particular es para kunoichi, señor.

No pudo contradecir al dependiente, pues entre sus manos tenía un chokutō con una empuñadura para una mano más pequeña y era muy liviana, perfecta para la delicada figura…

El gruñó.

-Señor…

-Me la llevo. – farfullo él.

Maldita Hyüga. A pesar de la distancia, continuaba ocupando sus pensamientos y hasta sus acciones.

Y por esa razón, ahora regresaba con un paquete entre sus manos para la pelinegra.

Llegaron ante de lo esperado a la casa patrimonial -quizás a que matuvo una velocidad inmutable y no se detuvo para nada en los dos días por su enajenado deseo de regresar. Todo estaba en penumbras puesto que era tarde en la noche, solo varios guardias shinobis estaban en sus puestos vigilando el lugar. Saludaron a Sasuke y sus compañeros con deferencia. Sasuke farfulló una despedida a Suigetsu y Jugo para continuar caminando hacia un lugar determinado.

Sus dos compañeros lo miraron en silencio, ambos considerando el rumbo que había tomado.

-Lo ha hechizado. – murmuró Suigetsu, esta vez teniendo cuidado de no mencionarlo en la presencia del pelinegro.

-Al menos ella es una buena influencia para él.

El peliblanco miró a su compañero y aceptó sus palabras, -Es cierto.

Sasuke, desconociendo que era el tópico de conversación de sus dos compañeros, continuó su camino hasta llegar a la habitación, ignoró a los dos centinelas posteados a cada lado de la puerta del cuarto de la Hyüga y entró. No tuvo dificultad alguna para caminar en la habitación oscura, colocando el paquete sobre la mesa. Dirigió su mirada obsidiana a la cama donde ella yacía durmiendo. Por varios segundos vaciló ante la idea de acercarse a su cama, dudando de la sabiduría de tal resolución. Pero quería verla. Él hizo una inspiración violenta al aproximarse y alcanzar a observarla sin dificultad alguna, viendo ese dulce rostro durmiendo pacíficamente sobre la almohada. Los negros cabellos desparramados alrededor de la figura femenina, las oscuras pestañas resaltando sobre la blanca piel.

Desconcertado y furioso consigo mismo, abandonó intempestivamente el lugar.

… … …

Hinata no estaba habituada a dormir hasta tarde en la mañana, así que despertó con los primeros rayos del sol matutino. Se sentó y comenzó a desperezarse, cuando sus ojos lilas se posaron en el extraño paquete sobre su mesa. Ella frunció con delicadeza su frente. No había sentido a nadie entrar durante la mañana. Se alzó de hombros, despreocupada. Quizás Itachi le había enviado algo. Caminó hacia la mesa, curiosa en investigar que podría ser.

La diminuta sonrisa desapareció de sus labios al leer la nota adherida a la caja con el encabezamiento corto y preciso.

"_Para: La Hyüga_

_De: Sasuke"_

Ella perdió la noción del tiempo que se mantuvo indecisa observando el paquete. Experimentando algo de recelo –nada bueno podía provenir del oscuro Uchicha que su propósito principal era hacer de un infierno su vida- tomó el paquete y caminó hacia la butaca cercana a su cama para abrirlo. Dejó escapar una exclamación, extasiada. Con suma delicadeza tomo el chokutō. La empuñadura era simplemente exquisita, en marfil tallado con símbolos y letras. Era liviana y fácil de manejar. Nunca nadie le había hecho semejante regalo.

Con un dedo delineó cada uno de los detalles de la espada, fascinada ante el inusitado gesto de Sasuke y descubriendo una nueva faceta del pelinegro. Su corazón latía apresuradamente. No sabía que pensar. Ese no era el tipo de regalo que recibiría una persona en cautiverio. Era un presente que no había sido elegido al azar. Un súbito pensamiento sobrevino a ella. ¿Estaba él acaso esperando algo a cambio del obsequio?

Ella se encolerizó. Si él opinaba que ella era el tipo de mujer que concedía favores a cambio de obsequios, se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa.

-.- -.-

**Jade de Mara**: Como es mi costumbre -pues sería ingrato de mi parte- les quiero dar las gracias a: **lady-darkness-chan**, **kary landero 3**, **Mitsuji Hitsagi**, **Yuki Jonico**, **Kattyto**, **Sadie 321** y **Caro**. Quizás no tengan idea de ello, pero gracias a sus comentarios no desisto de la historia y me ayuda a seguir adelante.


	7. Chapter 7

Ojos oscuros como una noche miraron a través de las ventanas del dojo, deteniéndose sobre la sombra que proyectaban los árboles con los rayos del sol matutino. La tardanza femenina lo estaba irritando. Estaba retrasada por quince minutos.

La sintió entrar, -Llegas tarde.

-Estaba con Itachi.

Sasuke se giró con rapidez. Apretando sus labios, la miró en silencio. ¿Qué demonio hacía ella con su hermano? Procuró ignorar la inesperada y desagradable sensación que despertó en él cuando la escuchó llamarlo por su primer nombre.

Hinata levantó su barbilla ante la negra y helada mirada. Lo vio acercarse hacia ella como un animal a punto de brincar sobre su presa.

-¿Qué demonios hacías con él? – se detuvo a varios centímetros de ella.

Ella no respondió. No era de su incumbencia. Él no era su guardián para que la acechara y vigilara sus actos.

-Te hice una maldita pregunta.

Quizás si la pelinegra no hubiese estado furiosa, habría advertido que la usual fachada controlada y fría del Uchiha parecía estar desvaneciendo.

-Estoy aquí, ¿no? No es asunto tuyo lo que haga fuera de mi tiempo contigo.

-Lo es cuando has tomado quince minutos de mi tiempo conmigo.

Hinata de veras que no comprendía que la llevó a decir lo siguiente. Ignoró la pequeña vocecita en la parte posterior de su cabeza que le indicó que era peligroso y contraproducente replicar, -¡Oh! ¿Tomando el tiempo?

Ella no tenía idea si fue su imaginación; la mirada azabache centelleó con un fulgor indescifrable que inmediatamente desapareció.

-Mide tus palabras en mi presencia. Solo porque ahora seas el juguete favorito de mi hermano no signifique que pueda acabar contigo.

La Hyüga le lanzó una mirada desafiante, -No te atreverás a hacer tal cosa.

Él permaneció callado por un breve momento.

-Quiero darte una sugerencia.

Cierto instinto le indicó a ella que no le agradaría lo próximo. La voz masculina tenía una cualidad de suavidad engañosa. En un movimiento veloz, él quedó detrás de ella, agarrando su larga cabellera y de manera ágil, rodeó el cuello femenino con la larga melena, ahorcándole.

-Tu cabello; lo recoges o lo recortas. Un enemigo nunca dudara en usar tus puntos débiles en contra tuya. Yo lo hubiese hecho.

¿Hubiese hecho? Ella levantó sus manos para intentar separar el cabello enredado alrededor de su cuello que estaba obstaculizando toda posible acción de respirar. Sentía que él se estaba tomando mucho tiempo para liberarla. Cuando al fin lo hizo, cayó al suelo de bruces y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, tosiendo en el proceso.

-No vuelvas a llegar tarde.

Ella se irguió con rapidez y lo miró. Usualmente era antipático, intratable y hosco pero hoy estaba esmerándose más de lo acostumbrado. Sin pensarlo, se arrojó sobre él.

Rápidamente, él contraataco con un movimiento suyo. Si hubiese estado algún testigo presente, habría afirmado que parecía un baile concertado de tan increíble armonía que existía entre los dos. A pesar de ello, Hinata no estaba del todo concentrada puesto que no entendía la desatinada actitud del pelinegro. ¿Cuál fue el verdadero motivo para hacerle el obsequio? Su conducta no indicaba que tuviese algún interés en ella; al menos no desde un punto de vista carnal.

Imprevistamente, Sasuke agarró una de sus manos para colocarla detrás de la espalda femenina y luego, se apoderó de la otra, atrayéndola a su cuerpo con violencia. La cara femenina solo estaba a unos centímetros de la suya, esos ojos lilas brillando con rabia. Respiraba a través de sus entreabiertos labios, ese aliento acariciando su rostro.

¡Kami! Ella era la pura visión de una mujer excitada y se enojó consigo al permitir que toda una gama de visiones eróticas pasaran por su cabeza. Sabía que ella estaba simplemente furiosa por permitir que él la tomara desprevenida pero solo contribuyó a avivar más la pecaminosa lujuria que sentía. Deseaba perderse en su dulce humedad y ahogarse en ella. Lo hipnotizó con sus ojos inescrutables, manteniéndole inmovilizado por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Resbaló su brazo hasta llegar a su cintura, la atrajo más cerca si acaso era posible y subiendo la otra mano a su nuca, enredó los dedos masculinos en la negra cabellera. Los ojos lilas se abrieron de par en par.

Ella simplemente lo miró desorientada. No podía interpretar la maniobra que realizaba en esos momentos.

Se agachó y murmuró en su oído, -Hyüga.

Ella dejó escapar una pequeña exclamación ahogada ante su proximidad. Él aprovechó la situación, tomando posesión completa de su boca. La primera reacción femenina fue de asombro y desconcierto pero mientras esa boca se movía sobre la suya, despertó una parte primitiva que desconocía de su existencia. Ella respondió al beso, hambrienta, abriendo aún más sus labios para permitirle total acceso a su interior. Fue un asalto erótico a esa deliciosa boca, su lengua acariciando todo el interior. Él la escuchó gemir y el sonido lo hizo ir sobre el borde de toda cordura. Se separó, respirando con dificultad. El rostro femenino estaba sonrojado, sus labios hinchados. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, sus manos asían su camisa para no caerse.

-Naruto-kun.

Él perdió toda onza de control, a punto de cometer asesinato.

-¿Por qué lo llamaste? – siseó él con violencia.

Ni tan siquiera ella encontraba una respuesta a esa pregunta para sí misma. Quizás fue una manifestación automática de su parte haber llamado a Naruto… porque en nada ese beso evocaba a Naruto. Mientras que el rubio era más gentil y tierno con ella, el beso que compartió con Sasuke fue demandante, violento y dominante. Había despertado una respuesta intensa e imprevista de su parte.

Sus dedos fueron despiadados al asirla por los hombros. Sin liberarla, la agitó.

-¿Por qué carajo lo llamaste? –volvió a demandar pero ella no le decía nada.

-Es suficiente, Sasuke. – ordenó suavemente Itachi, quien hasta entonces había sido un testigo mudo del encuentro entre su hermano y la Hyüga.

Itachi temió que tendría que contender físicamente con su hermano menor al observar que no la dejaba ir. Pero la liberó súbitamente y apenas Hinata caía al suelo al perder el equilibrio ante su abrupta liberación.

-Hinata, puedes marcharte a tu habitación.

-Ella no ha terminado conmigo. – atajó Sasuke iracundo.

Ella no se movió. Sasuke no supo porque extraña razón le agradó ver que ella lo obedeció.

-Y yo he dicho que puede irse.

Hinata se incomodó. No le complacía ser un punto de riña entre los dos hermanos. No se le dificultó reparar en el talante retador de Sasuke. Ella se colocó entre ambos y miró al hermano menor. Colocó su mano sobre su pecho en un gesto aplacador y utilizando un tono apacible, ella le suplicó, -Sasuke, por favor.

Era la primera vez que ella utilizaba su nombre de pila. Esa mirada obsidiana se posó sobre la lila, brillando de un modo inescrutable. Hinata inclusive se sentía pasmada ante su inesperada reacción. ¿Por qué estaba ella intentando razonar con él? Era cierto que la incomodaba verlos discutir por su causa –ella opinaba que los hermanos siempre debían tratar tener una buena relación. Como la que ella compartía con Neji-niisan. Sin embargo, no entendía que la llevó a recurrir hacia Sasuke entre los dos hermanos e implorarle por su cordura.

Itachi tampoco pasó por desapercibido la acción femenina, se sonrió para sus adentros. Con ello confirmó en donde estaban sus lealtades y se sintió satisfecho. Él sabía que su hermano podía ser algo abusivo, demandante y manipulativo no obstante, debajo de toda esa maraña de tinieblas se hallaba alguien que simplemente deseaba ser aceptado y querido.

Sasuke se recuperó rápidamente de su asombro y arqueó una ceja, esa mirada negra enviándole un centelleo algo burlón. Hinata no pudo reprimir el rubor que ascendió a sus mejillas pero ninguno de los dos habló llegando a un tipo de punto muerto.

Itachi procuró tomar otro modo de acercamiento, -¿Puede Hinata irse a su habitación?

Sasuke no respondió por unos segundos, intentando analizar esa nueva faceta de su hermano. Él nunca solía preguntar por su consentimiento; simplemente ordenaba. El menor de los Uchihas asintió silenciosamente.

La pelingera murmuró algo ininteligible –quizás alguna despedida- y se alejó del lugar.

-¿No necesita escolta? – preguntó Sasuke con falsa impasibilidad.

-No intentará irse. – y sonriendo misteriosamente, - Creo que está aprendiendo a encariñarse de ambos.

Sasuke bufó por lo bajo. Luego añadió con algo de agresividad, -¿Qué hacía ella contigo?

-Aprendiendo a jugar shogi.

-¿Shogi?

Itachi reparó en la sorpresa velada en su hermano, -¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué intentaba seducirla?

Todo el semblante de Sasuke se tornó oscuro y colérico.

-¿Se supone que ese comentario haya sido una broma? – la voz se escuchó peligrosamente suave.

-Bueno, de seguro que para ti no lo fue.

-No.

El hermano mayor suspiró por lo bajo, -¿Alguna vez podríamos tratarnos como hermanos?

-Sabes muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-¿Nunca me perdonarás?

-Si los papeles se hubiesen invertidos, ¿podrías tú?

-Quizás… no.

Itachi advirtió su disposición agresiva y desafiante. Él anhelaba transformar la relación con su hermano menor pero siempre arribaba a un callejón sin salida cada vez que lo intentaba. Era imperante hallar la manera para recuperar lo que en una ocasión compartió con su hermano.

No quería aceptar que tal vez su batalla era una inútil. Las heridas infligidas en el pasado en ocasiones al pasar del tiempo se transformaban en llagas que nunca lograban sanarse. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Sasuke no era un extraño, tampoco un conocido; era su hermano. Ambos eran ramas del mismo árbol. Era importante hacerle realizar a su hermano menor los lazos que compartían... pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando su padre casi acabó con los vínculos fraternales, apenas dejando vestigios de la relación que existían entre ambos? ¿Cuándo él mismo acabó con lo restante?

¿Acaso sería tarde?

¿Era posible que el resentimiento y el rencor fueran mucho más fuertes que el cariño filial entre ambos? Se rehusaba a creerlo aunque muy dentro de sí aceptaba la posibilidad de que su hermano no quisiera claudicar.

-Yo confié en ti. – le susurró Sasuke sin disimular la desilusión en su voz.

Itachi enmudeció, esa declaración fue como una puñalada.

Sasuke tampoco habló en lo que parecieron largos segundos, y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era tranquila, melancólica y suave, perdido en el pasado, -Eras todo para mí y anhelaba ser como tú. – esa mirada negra se posó detenidamente sobre la de su hermano mayor, -Hubiese hecho lo que fuera por ti.

Repentinamente, Itachi sintió retroceder en el tiempo. Al frente suyo no estaba el Sasuke de veintitantos, sino su pequeño hermano de ocho años, el mismo que lo miraba con devoción inmaculada, esa inocencia sin ser corrompida.

-Sasuke…

¿Qué podía decir él que no se escuchara trillado? Sentía que había llegado a ese punto decisivo. Por tanto tiempo moviéndose en círculos alrededor de Sasuke, mostrando una aparente apatía hacia él… tal vez, al fin, le estaban brindando una opción. Decidió ser honesto y simplemente decirle la verdad.

-¿Crees que no he pensado mil y una veces en mi decisión de acabar con el clan Uchiha? ¿Piensas que no me torturan las pesadillas de ese momento en innumerables noches? – y con voz cargada de emoción, -¿Opinas que no me he percatado de como mi acción me ha alejado de ti?

Sasuke miró hacia el lado, expresión neutra. Pero Itachi pudo percibir como los pensamientos corrían desbocadamente uno detrás de otro en su cabeza. Él continuó, consciente de que lo escuchaba como nunca.

-¿Por qué crees que de todo el clan eres el único sobreviviente?

-No lo sé. – la mirada obsidiana adquirió una cualidad fría e intransigente, -Quizás para torturarme.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza lentamente, -¿De veras piensas eso de mí?

-Si quieres que cambies de opinión, entonces, dime por qué.

El mayor de los Uchihas se acercó a su hermano. Él no cedió, tomando provecho de la primera vez que Sasuke hablaba abiertamente del tema. Levantó su mano y en lo que pareció ser un gesto travieso, le golpeó la frente con su dedo indíce, -¿Y no puedes pensar que lo hice porque te quiero?

Sasuke levantó la vista momentáneamente, un destello de incertidumbre iluminando su rostro. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a su hermano decirle que lo quería; la primera vez que consideraba tal posibilidad y que visualizaba a su hermano no como a un enemigo sino más bien como un aliado, advirtiendo ese vínculo valioso entre ambos.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde, Sasuke.

Apenas hubo terminado de decirlo, que Itachi sintió como se desvanecía. Lo último que escuchó fue la exclamación de Sasuke llamándolo con urgencia.

… …

Hinata entró a su habitación turbada ante los acontecimientos de unos minutos atrás. Era inverosímil. En un gesto inconsciente se llevó los dedos a sus labios. Era increíble… ¿y maravilloso? que aun pudiese sentir la electrizante sensación de los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos.

Posó ambas manos sobre su mejilla, avergonzada. Ella amaba a Naruto. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que lo hubiese disfrutado?

¡Kami! Estaba tan confundida.

Caminó hasta su cama y se arrojó sobre ésta, sus ojos lilas perdidos en algún punto del techo.

El oscuro Uchiha era enigmático; huraño y poco conversador, tan distinto al rubio. No obstante, sin entender la causa de ello, le atraía esa seriedad silenciosa. Él hablaba lo necesario y era preciso en sus palabras.

No sabía cómo descifrar la peculiar relación que existía entre ambos… al igual que era incomprensible el motivo detrás de su regalo. ¿Qué debía inferir ella de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo?

Durante sus visitas, Itachi le había lanzado indirectas a diestra y siniestra sobre vínculos y enlaces, al tiempo que se entusiasmó en hablarle sobre los Uchihas. Ella captó que él anhelaba que ella conociera todo lo posible sobre ese clan. Y ahora, luego de lo sucedido, se cuestionaba a si misma si Itachi no tendría algún motivo ulterior… si Sasuke también lo tendría.

De nuevo ella volvía a sentir desmoronarse entre tanta maraña y confusión. Un peculiar instinto le advertía que debía andar con cuidado con los dos, intuyendo que ambos la manipulaban de acuerdo a su gusto.

Tocaron a su puerta y entraron sin esperar a ser invitado.

-Hinata.

La pelinegra se irguió al reconocer la zozobra en la voz de Karin.

-Itachi… no está bien.

Hinata sintió su corazón detenerse por varios segundos, angustiada. A pesar de todo en lo que había reflexionado, era inevitable no preocuparse por él porque, le agradara o no, se había ganado un pedazo de su corazón.

… …

Luego de haber permanecido por varios minutos observando a Itachi dormir mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad, salió de manera inconsciente en búsqueda de Sasuke. No supo que extraño instinto la llevó al dojo. Lo encontró haciendo ejercicios arduos con su chokuto, todo el suelo cubierto de varios objetos destrozados. Tenía la parte superior de su cuerpo desnudo y Hinata pudo apreciar el brillo perlado de su sudor indicándole que llevaba varias horas en el dojo.

Ella se mantuvo alejada, esperando. Estudió en silencio su ágil ejecutoria del chokuto, la cual tenía una precisión mortal. Fiel a sus propias enseñanzas, ese rostro frío no evidenciaba emoción alguna.

-Itachi está descansando y recuperándose. - le informó ella.

Fue apenas imperceptible el temblor en el cuerpo masculino pero continuó con su ejercicio.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – acusó ella en voz baja.

Ella pensó que no le contestaría mientras transcurrían los minutos.

-No es de tu incumbencia. – le respondió imprevistamente.

-Es extraño,- replicó ella, - ya que él lo hizo mi negocio.

Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente, sorprendido y la miró, -¿Él… te lo dijo?

-No con muchas palabras, pero capté el mensaje, - ella espetó. -Por lo que me lleva a preguntar, ¿es esto de lo que… - e indicó entre los dos con su mano, -se trata?

-¿Esto? – repitió él entre dientes.

-¡Nosotros! ¡Tú y yo!- su voz se elevó bruscamente en ira. - ¿Es esa la razón de tu constante entrenamiento y para lo que me quieres? – y ella saboreó la bilis amarga de la decepción implícita, -¿Debido a que tu hermano se está muriendo y no quieres estar solo? – y bajando el tono de su voz pero no con ello su rabia, -¿Por cuánto tiempo exactamente han estado los dos conspirando convenientemente mi futuro como tu… consorte?

Él arrojó el chokuto lejos de si y disminuyó la distancia entre ambos, -¿Cómo te atreves? – siseó él.

Hinata se mantuvo firme, sin inmutarse, -Háblame de nuevo sobre mi supuesta función. ¿Siquiera es real que soy una conexión con tu dobe o simplemente una estratagema para mantenerme aquí?

La voz de Sasuke redujo su timbre peligrosamente, -¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?

-¿Estarías tan enfadado si no fuera cierto?

Antes de que ella lograra verlo moverse, él la agarró por los brazos y la arrastró con rudeza contra su pecho. Los dedos masculinos se clavaron en su piel y él respondió con una calma escalofriante, -Nunca me has visto enojado.

Se miraron el uno al otro, inmovilizados en un desafío mutuo. Segundos pulsaron lentamente entre respiraciones cortas y rápidas mientras la blusa se humedecía del sudor masculino.

Tan repentinamente como la había agarrado, Sasuke la apartó. Le dio la espalda, todavía jadeando y gruñó, -Aléjate de mi presencia.

Girando sobre sus talones, Hinata salió del dojo parpadeando para contener las lágrimas que no tenían nada que ver con el dolor en sus brazos, sin alcanzar a ver como Sasuke se desplomaba sobre sus rodillas al tiempo que sus hombros eran sacudidos por sollozos silenciosos.

… … …

**Jade de Mara**: No tengo nada que añadir sobre el capítulo pero si es necesario agradecer a mis lectores, tanto los que leen en anónimo, los que colocan mi historia en su lista para recibir avisos de nuevos capítulos, como en sus listas de favoritos y los que me dejan sus opiniones: **Sadie321**, **kary landero 3**, **Dama Jade**, **Mitsuji Hitsagi** y **Violetamonster**. Muchas gracias.


End file.
